The Experiment
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: Chris Redfield finds himself face to face with his nemesis Albert Wesker once more. Defeated, Chris is taken to Wesker's facility, probed, prodded, and experimented on... he is the vessel for the mutation Uroboros. As Chris tries to fight the monster within him, he must cope with feelings for his ex Captain, making trying to stay alive harder to do every day. Complete. Rated M.
1. Confrontation

We were fighting again, of course, it was a destiny already decided for us; to face each other over an over until one of us completes our  
mission. Mine was to kill him and save the planet from Uroboros. His was to kill me and release Uroboros into the atmosphere "ensuring  
complete global saturation" He wont get close. I will always be there to stop him.

So here we are, face to face yet again. I hold a Beretta, he holds a samurai edge. When I kill him once and for all I plan to take it,  
after all it is a very nice gun. He smirks at me, and somehow I find myself falling into a trance. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  
'Snap out of it Chris, pull yourself together. Focus. Don't give into his mind games. You got him this time!'

"I'll give you once last chance Wesker! Stop this now! Killing everyone on the planet and un-killing them is pointless!" I say, making my voice loud and strong, but inside I already know he will just reply with a smart retort.

And he does. "Now now, Chris, you know me better than that. I wont go down without a fight... I wont go down at all. Why don't you get on  
your knees and beg your new God for forgiveness; a quick and painless death." He is calm and collected, as always showing no emotion, his  
amber red eyes hidden behind those dark shades.

"I'd rather die than beg for anything to do with you!" The fight is on. Wesker has a large grin on his face. I shoot 3 bullets at him and  
he simply steps to the side with superhuman speed, the grin getting larger. His sick enjoyment has just begun.

Before I can even register what happened, his hand is tight around my throat, holding me in the air. I try to claw at his arm but, my guess  
is, he doesn't feel more than a mere tickle. While I gasp for air, the corners of my vision going blurry, Wesker mumbles in my ear. "Such a  
pity." With one quick movement, he whips me at the wall, and the last things I hear are a loud crack and Wesker's sadistic laughing.

~5 years ago~

He saved my life more than once at this point. I'd always rush the enemy and get some kind of wound, while the teams  
Captain would wait for the perfect moment to strike. Moments ago I broke through a door and hit a trip wire, getting shot in the arm by a  
shotgun.

I stared down at my forearm, the deep gashes showing through large rips in my sleeve. I didn't hear the noise of the enemies being shot in  
the head with extreme precision by Wesker, only the drip drip drip of my blood forming a pool on the floor.

Nothing seemed to make sense, everything was confusing. I collapsed and fell into the pool of blood, which now spattered the majority of  
my clothes. 'Am I dying?' I wonder to myself. The wound isn't that bad... Isn't bad... Is bad... severed my arteries.

Then I was in my Captains strong arms, and everything felt painless for a moment. For the first time I noticed the sweet scent of his  
cologne. Bittersweet, like honey. It was amazing and I let myself get surrounded in it. Then an intense feeling struck my heart, and I  
recognized it all too well. Ever since that day I kept it to myself, and no one but I know about it. Unless he figured it out.


	2. Captured

~Present~

Slowly I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights. My head is woozy. I try to adjust to my surroundings. I'm in a white room that  
looks like a lab... An experiment lab... I'm laying on a white examination table. I struggle to try and sit up but its no use. My wrists are bound with steel chains, thick and heavy.

Am I dead? No. Too weird to be heaven. Not painful enough to be hell. For the first time since I opened my eyes I feel the agony of my  
wound. My head hurts so bad I have to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

On the wall to my right an x-ray of my skull is hanging. There's a crack in the back of it. 'Great. I have a serious wound and I'm at the  
mercy of my Captain...Captain Wesker...no. I cant call him that.' He's standing beside me now, holding a needle. I cant focus anymore. "Close  
your eyes, Chris." He says in almost a... soft voice? He injects a light blue, almost aqua color liquid into a vein in my neck. I can  
feel the pain in my head ease away... My eyes close and I find myself shrouded in the darkness of another memory.

~5 years ago~

I was listening to the heroic story a nurse that worked for s.t.a.r.s told me. Wesker had ran me back here, fifteen miles, keeping me alive  
somehow. She said it was impossible, that I should have bled out, losing 3 of the 6 quarts of my blood when Id been shot.

I smiled. Wesker had been my guardian angel. It made me feel good knowing he saved me. Again. I owe him my life. I'll have to repay him  
later. I look at the dozens of flowers surrounding my bed. "Where did all of these flowers come from?" She tilts her head a little and  
smiles at me. "Your Captain, of course. To wish you a full and speedy recovery. He said he needs you." 'H-he needs me? He probably means on the team for a job' but a stirring in my stomach says it could be something else...

~Present~

When I woke up again there was no pain, only numbness. There were medical supplies on a table beside me. He had patched me up. I could  
feel a gauze on the bad of my head, now hear a steady beeping on a heart monitor. Wesker was supposed to kill me. Why hadn't he already?  
Every time he has an opening he never takes it. Unless hes planning to torture me slowly..

He pushed through the doors, a look of utter confidence on his face, his amber eyes gleaming and his perfect-'no, not perfect, don't think  
like that'-combed back hair. It was mirrored by my look of defeat. I must have looked like shit: black bags under my eyes and messy hair.

My distress was rewarded with his cocky smile. "Captain..." I stop myself. I'm clearly not thinking right. The drugs side effects. He is  
NOT my captain anymore... And he never will be again. I promise this to myself. "Wesker." I correct myself. His cold gaze upon me doesn't falter. Shouldn't he be wearing his sunglasses?

I was melting into his gaze. For a moment there was a flash of something other than pure hatred. I noticed it. He knows I noticed it,  
and he hardened his gaze. It made me smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one having difficulties here." He leaned  
in close to whisper in my ear. "The only one having...difficulties...here is you, Chris." He rolled my name over his tongue and I couldn't help myself. He was right there...so close.

I lifted my torso of the table as far as my restraints would let me, and it was just enough for our lips to brush. Wesker quickly took a step back.

I saw confusion in his amber eyes, but it was quickly covered with anger and red lined the outside of his pupils. In one swift movement  
he punched me in the stomach, causing me to groan in pain and close my eyes. When I reopened them he was gone.


	3. Fate

~Present~

I lay there, silently cursing at myself, at Wesker, at everything. The knot in my stomach tightens and I'm overwhelmed with so many feelings  
at once its unbearable. 'Anger, regret, sorrow, denial, hope, and...' "Well Chris, that ones been obvious for a long time." I tell myself,  
finishing my thoughts aloud.

"Yes it is, Chris." Wesker walks calmly into the room. The lighting makes his sunglasses gleam. Hes not wearing the leather trench coat...  
Only a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black cargo pants, and black boots.

'Fuck, he looks so good.. If only he wasn't wearing the sweater..' I shake my head. "N-no! I cant love you! I cant! I hate you! I fucking  
hate loving a monster..." I lower my voice and finish the sentence quietly.

Its like he knew what I was thinking, because he slowly pulled the zipper of his sweater halfway down his chest, savoring the look on my  
face. I was dumbfounded: My mouth was open and I didn't blink, only stared at his magnificent perfection... perfect... a perfect monster. I  
hated him... loved him... loved hating him...

"Good, now that your calm, stay that way. I have a few things to.. explain." I blink a few times. He grabs a mirror and holds it in front  
of me. There was a patch over each of my temples. "What the fuck?!" He puts down the mirror and paces in front of me.

"I'll give you the simple version, since your a little slow, Chris. The chips in your brain are future technology, I wont explain how they work but I know every thought you think, every feeling you feel, everything you want, need, desire. You have no secrets."

I sigh. "Isn't that perfect!" In a flash he is leaning over me, his hand clamped on my jaw. "I. Said. Stay. Calm." I nod. He continues.  
"You already know my plans. They changed. You are now the master plan." My eyes widen and a wave of painful emotion hits my heart. 'Oh  
God...Why...'

For the first time in 5 years Wesker is showing me the emotions he had when he was my Captain. He placed one gloved hand on my arm, in an attempt to comfort me. It helped. A lot. I let myself relax. "You will be injected with Uroboros at midnight. I wish you success, Project C.  
Such a pity, shall you die." And with that he walks out, probably to get the hell away from my fucking girly emotions.

It felt like he had just shoved his hand through my ribcage and pulled out my heart. Tears started to flow from my eyes. He was making me a  
monster... And I wont be perfect like him. 'I will fail, like the countless others before me, because 99.9% of the experiments fail.' I  
cant hold it all in anymore. "NO NO NO NO NO! HOW COULD YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs, breaking down. After half an hour of  
screaming I knew I was about to die the most painful death imaginable.


	4. Goodbye's

~Present~

I always knew he wanted to kill me. But not like this. 'This cant be happening..' I think to myself as I'm walked down a hallway, surrounded by 6 guards with AK-74's. My hands are shackled together. I stare down at the ground. I'm led to a room that's completely white, with nothing inside, only a rectangle of glass on one of the walls. 'Heh, no use there. Its probably Wesker proof. Indestructible.'

One of the guards push me inside and the reassuring clanks of the door being securely locked ensure no escape. Letting out a sigh, I walk to  
the edge of the room. I imagine Wesker saying "time to die Chris" in my head. I sit on the floor and lean my back against the wall, closing  
my eyes. 'I'm so hungry. Maybe if I sleep I can forget the pain..'

~5 years ago~

Id been in the hospital for 2 1/2 weeks before they let me out, on a Saturday. We were having dinner over my speedy recovery. Wesker  
treated a bunch of us to a 5 star restaurant. Jill, Leon, Billy, Wesker, and I. The cheapest damn thing on the menu was 40 dollars,  
some salad. All the main courses ranged from 60-140 dollars each. I stared blankly at the menu. I felt bad for eating a meal that could  
buy a starving family food for a week. I didn't even look at wine. Too damn expensive.

"I don't see why this is something to celebrate over." I said for the third time. "I get wounded all the time. There's nothing special over  
almost getting your arm shot off." Jill was the one to give me an answer, of course. She liked me. I didn't like her. "Because we're all  
happy you didn't die, Chris."

She linked her arm through mine, and I tried to not show my disgust. Billy sat on her other side, Leon sat across from him, Wesker across  
from me. His elbows were resting on the table, his fingers interlocked in front of his chin. 'He must be in deep thought..' I knew he was  
staring at me through those shades, and no one else noticed. They were all deciding on their meals.

Our waiter came and we ordered. Billy had the chicken alfredo, 85 dollars. Jill had a lasagna, 95 dollars. Leon had tortellini shells with pasta and bread, 110 dollars. I didn't feel hungry anymore. 'I'll have food when I get home.' The waiter impatiently tapped his foot, and I shook my head. Leon, Jill, and Billy looked surprised. "Aren't you hungry?" They all asked at once.

"I'll have the horse." When the waiter was about to write it down I said "I was just kidding. I don't eat cute little ponies." Wesker  
sighed. "We will share the shark, lobster, and steak platter, with two cups of your most delicious expensive wine. I swear the whole  
restaurant went quiet. That meal alone was 400 dollars. Was he fucking crazy?!

When I looked at him he was smirking. Our waiter ran into the kitchen. Everyone else at our table had their jaws wide open. "I'm not hungry."  
Wesker gave me an 'if you don't eat it I'll cram in down your throat' look, and on queue my stomach grumbled, betraying me. I gave a half smile, and the rest of the group continued talking among eachother.

It took four waiters to bring our food. I nearly shit a brick when I saw how big Wesker's and my meal was. I couldn't resist once I smelled  
it. I fucking demolished the lobster in seconds. I must have looked like a ravenous lion eating, because Wesker chuckled, sipping his  
wine gracefully. I didn't care though, it was REALLY good.

When we were done, Wesker tossed over 700 dollars on the table like it was nothing. I barely made that much in two weeks. I bet the waiter liked his 50 dollar tip. Billy and Leon left in Billy's car, and Jill ran to catch her bus. I had my hands in  
my pocket, staring at the sky, when Wesker offered me a ride home. "Uh, its OK I can walk. Its only 10 miles." Obviously it wasn't the  
answer he wanted, because he opened the passenger door of his black Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S for me.

Of course he had a car that was as expensive as an apartment. I got in and he closed the door, got in the drivers seat and started the car.  
Now I know why people say expensive cars purr. Neither of us said anything while he sped quietly down the highway. 'I didn't even tell  
him where I live..' After 15 minutes we were at my dumpy little house.

'Where the hell does he get all his money from? I don't even want to know if he lives in the 7 million dollar mansion at the top of the  
mountain.' I got out and bent over to look at him. "Thanks for the meal and the ride back." I said smiling. He nodded, said "Goodbye,  
Chris," and drove off.


	5. Monster

~Present~

I open my eyes. 'That wasn't a 'glad your well' dinner, it was a 'goodbye I'm going dark side' dinner. Because that was the last time we  
had seen Wesker for 4 years. "Fucking traitor..." I mumble under my breath. "How could you do that to them. To me.. Cold hearted bastard.  
You deserve to die."

The door opened and Wesker walked in, in all his God-given-glory. "Chris, what did you expect me  
to do? Tell everyone my plans and have them ruined before I got anywhere? I don't think so. I know you made it your personal mission  
to hunt me down and confront me. I know what you were like. Why you quit s.t.a.r.s and wallowed in misery for 2 years before joining the  
B.S.A.A. They gave you hopes of finding me."

"Shut your mouth." I snapped. I'm fed up with him. I stand up. "You didn't give one shit about me the whole fucking time. It was just an  
act for everyone to believe you were the devoted Captain that didn't have any secrets." I shake my head angrily. "How could I love a  
monster like you?"

"Don't you know what time it is Chris? Consider yourself lucky. If you survive you can join me in my new world as a faithful servant. Now you  
can give me your arm kindly, or I can break it." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You think you've got it all figured out, don't you? That everything will go according to plan. I'm not letting this happen."

With his superhuman speed he was behind me in a second, bending my arm behind my back hard, almost breaking it. I groaned and fell onto my knees. I saw his gun from the corner of my eye and grabbed it quickly with my free arm and shot blindly behind me several times, hoping to  
hit him. All of the bullets missed. He hit the gun out of my hand and it slid across the floor to the other side of the room.

He kicked me in the ribs and I rolled into the center of the room and held my chest, groaning. He put his foot on my chest and put weight on it, making me scream and beg. "P-please! Stop! Don't do this!" I was able to sweep his other foot and make him collapse onto the floor. I  
sat on his stomach and tried holding his arms down. I know it pissed him off because he wants dominance, power.

That's when I decided that if I was going to die, I might as well have something to smile about. I leaned over him and kissed him hard on the  
lips. Even though he didn't kiss back, it felt good. His lips were soft and he tasted amazing. Then I let it happen. I released his hands and closed my eyes. In moments I was being held in the air. Wesker pulled a needle with a black liquid inside it out of his coat pocket and  
stabbed it into my neck. He dropped me and I fell hard on my back.

Wesker walked out and locked the door, leaving me seething on the floor, screaming in agony. It felt like he injected acid into my blood  
and it was eating my body from the inside. Getting cut into a million pieces didn't hurt this bad. I could feel blood slide from my eye  
sockets, ears, and mouth. 'I'm going to die. I'm really going to die... How could you Wesker... I loved you.' I knew he heard my thoughts, but I didn't care. I wanted him to feel a fraction of my pain.

The pain intensified. I think my blood is boiling, and now it feels like it was sprayed with liquid nitrogen because an icy sting now accompanies the hot burning. My lungs burned and I gasped for air. Then there were black tentacles bursting through the skin on my back, wrapping around my bloody body, caressing it. I panted heavily.

I'm a monster. "No..." I repeat to myself over and over. I heard clapping and looked up at Wesker who was standing in front of me. "Bravo, Chris. I knew your determination and strong spirit would prove useful." "Fuck...you." I said in between breaths. He injected me with something and the tentacles receded, and with them the pain. I was almost completely covered in blood. Wesker picked me up bridal style  
and walked out of the room and down several hallways. "Now you are worthy of my care." He said before I let my head fall back and my eyes close, my body in the arms of my most hated and loved person.


	6. Shock Collar

~Present~

When I opened my eyes I didn't expect to be in a lavished room. I was on a king size bed under the black silk sheets, the sun ray's bright at the edges of the black velvet curtains. I sat up, and when the blanket slid down to my waist I noticed I was naked. 'Wonderful. Not only am  
I now a monster but Wesker undressed me.' I was clean too, not blood covered. 'Fucking a. He washed me!' I stood up and looked around,  
seeing a black silk robe hanging over a chair. I slipped it on and tied the cloth at my waist, making my way out of the room.

I sighed and continued, peering into rooms as I passed. I descended the steps and I smelled something delicious. Following the smell lead me  
to the kitchen, where Wesker was making something in a frying pan on the stove. Wesker could cook? Oh... he was wearing only pants.

My wandering thoughts must have alerted him of my presence, because he chuckled and said "Chris, how nice of you to join me." He turned and looked me up and down. "You should wear black more often." I laughed. "You should be nicer and not so power lusting more often." I replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He put the food on a plate and set it in front of me, taking a seat on the other side of the table. I  
didn't know what it was or if it was poisoned but I shrugged and tore a piece off with my fork and ate it. Whatever it was it was delicious.  
And it was made by Wesker. My Cap- nemesis.

There was no need to say it either, so I moved onto another topic. "So do I have to be injected with a needle every so often like you do?" He  
shook his head slightly. "Not unless you lose control. You need to be stronger than Uroboros. The weak willed always die. If you can control  
it, with practice, you'll be able to use it to your advantage helping me create a perfect world." I laughed. "What makes you think I'll help  
you?" I finished and put the plate in the sink. I turned and Wesker stood right in front of me. My heart beat faster at the closeness. He pushed me back against the counter and spoke with a serious tone. "You have no choice."

I pushed him back and walked out of the kitchen. "Whats in it for me?!" He chuckled and he was pressed against my back, one of his hands  
sliding into the robe and sliding across my chest while the other rested on my waist. A quiet moan escaped my mouth. I bit my lip. I  
could feel his hot breath on my neck; it made me shiver. I pulled out of his grasp and took a few steps away. "Where are my clothes?" "In  
the garbage. They were ripped and covered in blood. Follow me." Wesker lead me back to the black bedroom and opened one of the closets.  
"You can wear mine for now. Be thankful for my hospitality, Uroboros..."

Its like he wasn't even talking to me, but the monster inside of me. "I have a name, you know. I'd rather you use it." He snarled. "I can call you whatever I like. You do what I say from now on." He threw some clothes at me. "Jeez, I didn't think your alter ego was like pms. Always  
changing your moods like a child flipping a switch constantly." I knew the only reason why he didn't kill me right then and there was because of Uroboros. He walked out and I quickly changed into the black short sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots he gave me.

I quickly opened the window and jumped out, running as fast as I could away from there like my mind told me to, even though my heart said  
different. I couldn't have given it any thought sooner because Wesker would have stopped me. I ran through a small creek and started down a hill when an excruciating pain coursed through my body, causing me to stumble and roll down the hill. At the bottom I panted heavily and was struck with the pain again. "The farther you go the more voltage will be applied." Wesker stood behind me, no emotion in his voice.

I let out an earsplitting shriek as the pain intensified. "Electric invisible barriers, activated by the collar around your neck. You thought I didn't know you'd try to escape?" I didn't even notice the collar. My whole body went numb. "K-keep letting it happen...and y-your precious Uroboros will be extra crispy!" I spat. His expression was serious and he knew I was right. A small amount of satisfaction filled my core. He picked me up bridal style and quickly crossed to the safe side of the barrier, laying me on the soft grass.

When the numbness subsided I looked over at him weakly. "I guess after all this time... I finally mean something to you." I looked at the  
sky. "Guess you do." He replied, sitting beside me. Using all my available strength I reached over towards him. He watched me but didn't  
make any attempt to stop me as I placed my hand on top of his. "I love you..." I mumbled. I don't know why I did. I guess it felt right at  
the moment. Then I drifted into the world of unconscious.


	7. Mixed Emotions

~5 years ago~

"What do you mean "he's gone"!? He couldn't have just left!" I yell angrily at the leader of s.t.a.r.s. "Wesker wouldn't do that!" I tried  
to not show anything but anger. It was hard. It felt like Id been stabbed in the heart. 'Why..' "I'm sorry Chris but he did and no one knows why." Jill says reassuringly from beside me. "No!" I yell. "I quit! Fuck this!" I throw my badge and gun on the desk and storm out.  
Jill runs after me. "Chris! What are you doing?!" I turned and glared at her. "I'm done with this job, this city, and everyone in it. Stay away  
from me." I walk off and this time she doesn't follow.

~Present~

I only saw Jill once since. She left me alone when I asked, but I didn't want it to be this long, after all she was my friend. I guess  
its too late for that anyways. I have nothing now. Hell, I never had anything in the first place. I'm just Wesker's tool. I open my eyes. At  
least this time I'm wearing clothes. His clothes.

I roll onto my stomach and bury my face in the pillows, sighing. "Fuck my life." I mumble. "You should really drop the emo attitude, Chris.  
It doesn't suit you." 'Ugghh Wesker.' I sigh again. "Go away." I mumble in complaint, throwing one of the pillows at him without  
removing my face from the other. I heard him catch it, and imagined him smirking. I knew he was. Its Wesker. He always smirks.

"What do you want?" I ask. There's silence. 'Good, he left.' Then 150 pounds of weight was on my back. "No I didn't." He replied. "Poor  
Chris, life is so cruel, isn't it?" I tried to move but doing so twisted my spine painfully. So I just gave up, Wesker's hot body pressed against my own... "Your not the same. I miss your persistent never-give-up attitude. It was fun toying with  
you then. Now its boring." I laughed. "Good. Now go away."

Of course he wouldn't give up that easily. He grabbed both my arms and pulled, bending my back in an arch. I groaned and Wesker whispered in my ear. "This isn't as easy as you think it may be, Chris. This is my house, those are my clothes, and you play by my rules. We have work to  
do. Understand?" He finished the sentence with a snarl. I nodded my head and he let go of my arms and I lay still for a moment, Wesker  
still sitting on my lower back.

I smiled. Hardly held back a chuckle. Then I quickly pulled the pillow out from under me and hit Wesker right in the face, causing him to  
fall on to the bed beside me and knock of his shades. I burst out laughing and grabbed the other pillow in my other hand and started  
smacking him repeatedly. It pissed him off. It was fun as hell.

Then he kicked me where it counts and I hissed in pain, collapsing on top of him. "T-that's not fair!" I said in between breaths. He had an  
amused look on his face and his eyes didn't have their red tint, even though he was pissed seconds ago. Was he enjoying this? The thought  
made me smile and then I realized I was staring into his eyes, our lips only inches away. I pulled away, knowing he wouldn't... never  
would... want that. And the moment of happiness was over.

I walked into the bathroom and leaned over the sink, looking at my broken reflection in the mirror. I stared into my own gaze, endless  
depths hidden behind my eyes. "How do I have a shower with this thing on?" I asked, pulling at the collar and looking into the bedroom.  
There were sharp spikes vertical on the edges, so if I tried to slide it over my head they would impale my throat. Wesker came in and  
unlocked it with a key on the back side and removed it. I rubbed my neck where it used to be.

"Thanks." I murmured, turning away and sliding the shirt over my head. I didn't care that he was right there. I bet he didn't either. I looked  
over my shoulder. "What?" I asked. He turned the shower on. Both shower heads sprayed water. "Sometimes it takes a minute to warm up."  
I nodded and he walked out. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before fully undressing.

I entered the shower and let the hot water course over my body. It felt really good. I let my mind wander, thinking of memories and it  
stirred up feelings. It made me really mad, like I hadn't been in 5 years. Outraged, I punched the tiles on the wall in front of me. The  
skin on my knuckles tore open. I couldn't feel it. Only the burning sensation in my veins that was returning. "No..." I turned my arm to look  
at the underside. My veins looked like there were snakes slithering through them. Then I hit the wall.


	8. Hope

~Present~

My entire body was shaking violently, and I tried hard to fight against its release, but it won. I fell onto my knees, the water  
mixing with my blood, turning it a diluted pink. Why did it have to be so painful? I panted heavily, trying to breathe. I closed my eyes to block out the monstrous sight of Uroboros swarming around me.

I hate this thing I've become. This thing he made me. I snarled angrily in a deep voice that didn't sound like mine at all. "Why did  
you have to make me a fucking monster!? What did I EVER DO TO DESERVE  
THIS!" I felt exhausted. It used up most of my stamina. "If only... I could have been who you wanted me to be... Without being a monster..."  
I collapsed.

~2 years ago~

I entered the Spencer mansion with extreme caution. After scanning the area I opened a set of wooden doors at the end of a hallway, and  
Wesker stood in the moonlight that seeped through the windows. 'He looks magnificent.' "Hello, Chris." He said wryly. "Wesker..." There  
was a silence. No words needed to be exchanged to know what was about to happen.

I shot at him several times until my clip was empty. Wesker simply sped around the bullets with ease and punched me hard in the chest,  
causing me to hit one of the bookshelves that lined the wall, dropping my gun and falling onto the floor. He walked over to me. I reached for  
my gun but he kicked it to the other side of the room.

He picked me up by the collar and slammed me down on a table and dragged me across it before throwing me on the floor. I slid across  
painfully, the skin on my arms tearing open slightly. I let out a groan in pain and stood. He grabbed me again. Now he had an iron grip  
around my throat and I was struggling trying to breathe. The moonlight from the window behind him cast a silhouette on him, making him look  
like a dark prince.

I grabbed the long knife from its resting place on my hip and stabbed it into his chest. He let go of me hissing in pain, and in the few  
moments where his mind was focused on the pain, I was able to kick the blade further into his chest and causing him to fall back and break  
through the window, plummeting to the dark chasms below. I was scared. That hadn't been my intent. I rushed to the edge and peered over, but saw nothing through the blackness. "No..." I mumbled to myself, before screaming out in horror. "WESKER!"

~Present~

I opened my eyes, still feeling agonizing pain, and strong arms around me. I was in his arms. When my eyes adjusted, I wad being placed onto Wesker's bed. Soaking wet. And naked. Wesker opened the closet and pulled out a big black comforter blanket and draped it over me. My eyes followed him and I didn't say a word. He stopped walking around and cast a sideways glance at me.

I felt a sharp prick in my arm and said "ow" out of reflex. The liquid injected into me eased my pain. I relaxed. "I'll never be able to  
control it..." I said sadly. "You will." Wesker said. "It takes time." I rolled on my side so I couldn't feel his gaze burning into my skin. But he wasn't mad. He cared. I tried to hide my happiness.

All of a sudden he was laying behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. My heart beat fast. I let myself  
relax into his arms and lay there quietly. "Sleep. You haven't had a good rest in a long time. I'll stay here with you. I promise." He  
really did care. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, a smile on my face.


	9. Taming The Beast

~2 years ago~

I ran down the mansion steps as fast as I could. I needed to see if he  
was still alive. I searched the area where Wesker could have hit the  
ground several times, but to no prevail. His body wasn't there. "He's  
alive!" It made me happy knowing I hadn't killed him. I sighed in  
relief and started walking back to the city.

~Present~

I opened my eyes. Wesker was asleep beside me. I smiled. 'He's adorable when he is sleeping... The way loose strands of his blond  
hair fall over his face...' His eyes opened partially. "I wasn't sleeping." His gaze was soft. "It doesn't matter. Your still adorable." I said and he grinned. "Adorable is one of the last words I'd use to describe myself." We both sat up. Wesker ran a hand through his hair to push the loose strands back.

"You need to practice." He said sternly. I looked down at my hands. "But... After last night..." I was interrupted by his sharp reply. "Would you like it to happen again or not?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking out and mumbling "In the lab." After a few moments I regained myself and slid on my borrowed clothes, walking downstairs into the lab. He was preparing a syringe. 'Guess just in case...' "You need to focus. That's all I can tell you."

"Thanks, tips. It happens when I'm angry. Rage quit angry." He walked around me slowly. "Pitiful Chris, always needing everyone's help and  
support, you don't have anything at all. No job. No family. No life. No love.." I didn't know if I was hurting more or angry.

"Shut up." I glared at him. He kept walking around me. "All you ever did was get in the way. No one ever cared about you. Not even me. You  
let me use you and you don't do anything about it because you don't deserve to be happy. Your just a powerless monster. You couldn't hurt  
a fly." I snapped, 4 tentacles bursting out of my wrist, small rivers of blood sliding down my arm. They swarmed in the air around my arm. "Happy now?" I asked, gritting my teeth to resist dropping him right there.

Wesker chuckled. "Uroboros.. So magnificent. Unlike the useless bearer." I had it with him. "Shut up! Stop talking to the monster! It's my body it inhabits it does as I say!" I hurled the tentacles at Wesker and they wrapped tightly around his neck, lifting him in the air. "I am in control!" I yelled at him, my vision becoming red tinted. The smile on his face was quickly replaced with a flash of horror. "Now you know what I can do."

He tried to keep his calm, but failed, his voice straining when he spoke. "Release me now." I laughed. "Why should I? You've suffocated  
me over and over." His eyes burned red. "Because you love me. You can't kill me." He was right, and his words pierced my heart. I shook  
my head. "I've become the very thing I swore to kill..."

I fought back tears. I tried to will Uroboros to release him, but it would not. It wanted his blood. "S-stop!" I cried out. My body was shaking at the thought of killing Wesker. "Control it..." Wesker's eyes were boring into my own, though they were slowly losing their red tint. I  
had moments before he would suffocate. "ENOUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pulling my arm back. It released Wesker and he fell onto  
the floor. I withdrew Uroboros back into my skin and ran to Wesker's side, pulling him into my lap.

He slowly opened his eyes and managed a weak smile. "You did it, Chris. Your more powerful.. You controlled it." "Shhhh." I cooed, standing with him in my arms. I carried him to the lab and placed him on the table, unzipped his sweater and got a gauze and rubbing alcohol. His neck was red and swollen, blistered bleeding in some spots. It looked like he had been burned by acid "Relax." I said quietly, pouring on a little rubbing alcohol. I wrapped a bandage around his neck, then carried him to his bed and lay him on it.

His weak gaze followed me as I began to walk out. "Where do you think your going?" It was a relief to hear his normal tone. "I'm running  
away." When he started to sit up I continued. "I'm just kidding.. I'm starving, haven't eaten anything in a day." He lay back down and I  
found the kitchen with ease. I don't know why I didn't escape then and there. I could have if I really wanted to, but for some reason, after everything, I remained where... I belonged.

In 20 minutes I had made and eaten a plate of ribs and rice. I put the extra food on another plate and brought it to Wesker, placing it on  
the bed beside him. He opened his eyes and stared at it. "Well, aren't you going to eat it? He feverishly took a bite. "I don't eat." I gave him  
a sideways glance. "What are you, anorexic or something?" He took another bite. "I have no use for food. You should know that. My body is dead." "But your heart isn't." I replied. He smiled.


	10. Secrets

~Present~

I took the plate into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, trying to decide what I would do next. 'He showed he cared.. Or was it more?  
Does he have an attraction as well? I've done nothing for him..' A realization dawned on me. 'No wonder why he despises me so much.. I  
haven't done anything for him.. It's all been for me.. My benefit.. I took but didn't give..'

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor and looked at my forearms. "You deserved this, Chris." I told myself. "Well aren't I a master of  
pain and misery. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I know you can hear me, I'm sorry." I stood and walked into the lab, looking  
around. "Perhaps there is a way to change the zombies back into humans.. A cure. I know the only person with enough research in that  
area is Wesker and, well, that won't work. I don't understand this shit at all. The only thing that would seem to make sense is reversing  
the process..."

"Chris, you know I cannot allow that." I turned and looked behind me at Wesker, who seemed to be fine despite what happened earlier. I let  
out a sigh. "Whats the point of this?" Wesker walked down the stairs towards me. "One glimpse of my new world and it will all make perfect  
sense." His strides were long, his voice strong, his look confident. That's when I saw he had the collar in his hand. I took a step back.  
"Like Hell your putting that on me again!" "You have no choice, Chris." I kept backing up until I was against the wall. Cornered. Like  
an animal.

"All you have to do is play by the rules and everything will be fine." A chill ran down my spine. When he started placing it around my neck I  
pushed him away. Irritated, Wesker threw me to the floor and I landed hard on my stomach. He sat on my back and grabbed a handful of my  
hair, pulling my head back and tightening the collar around my neck. I growled at him. "I'm not a dog."

Wesker smirked. "Yes you are. Your my dog. Behave like a good dog." I hate the way he talks down to me, but it's turning me on. I bite my  
lip. "And if not? What will happen?" Something must have sparked inside him because he smiled. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into  
the bedroom, throwing me on the bed and sitting right on my... He grabbed my wrists with one hand and tied them to the frame of the  
bed. I struggled but it was no use, all it did was make my wrists sore.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter, trying to hide that I was enjoying this. With a swift movement Wesker tore the shirt I was wearing off my  
body. My heart beat faster. He smoothly peeled off his sweater, and seductively crawled up my body until we were face to face, his amber  
golden eyes warm. He slowly leaned in and kissed me passionately, our bodies pressed together. No woman's lips had ever felt like this. I  
brushed my tongue over his lips until he let me slide it in his mouth, our tongues swirling around each other, fighting for dominance.

Wesker pulled away. He started to put his sweater back on. 'Should I be happy or sad?' When I was unbound I rubbed my sore wrists. I  
couldn't hide the smile on my face. "It's getting late Chris. You should vacate my bed." I nodded and walked out, turning at the door to look at him. "Goodnight, Wesker." "Goodnight." He closed the door and I walked to the couch and lay down. I smiled again as I looked down at my bare chest. 'The way he ripped it off of me.. And his body was so perfect..' I shook my head to stop daydreaming.

I rolled over for almost the 25th time tonight. I looked at the digital clock on the counter again. '2:03 in the morning, ugh. I cant  
sleep anyways.' I got up and walked to the door of Wesker's room and listened silently, his soft breathing coming in equal intervals,  
assuring me he was asleep. 'Good, I can think now.' I walked into the lab. 'Its hard not thinking about making a cure since he is always in  
my head.' This is the thing I look forward to at the end of each day. 'I have to figure this out.'

I started going through files of each known zombie virus, comparing effects, side effects, sanity levels, running speeds, everything that  
made each virus unique from one another. I finished and flipped to the last file. "Progenitor virus." I said to myself. "That's what Wesker  
has.." I read it over three times, making sure to not miss any crucial information. I sat back in the chair and sighed. 'It'll take awhile to  
familiarize myself with each kind of virus, memorize them, and be able to tell them apart.'

I stood up and grabbed my gear, which was on a counter in the storage room, then walked outside. The moon was full, illuminating the forest  
and making the sky dark blue. It was beautiful, and I hated having to come out here in the middle of the night, but it was my only option. I  
walked down the hill until I reached the barrier, loaded my gun and held it by my side, then walked along the barrier.

A twig snapped and I whipped around to see a zombie about 15 feet behind me. It was slow and not very cannibalistic. 'Fuck...T?' It  
slowly made its way forward. I stood still. It didn't seem like the others. 'Shouldn't it be ravaging and crazy and trying to eat me?' It  
was 5 feet away when it stopped and stared at me. I narrowed my eyes. Then it jumped at me flailing its arms. I didn't have enough time to  
react before it scratched its nails down my arm, and I pulled back hissing in pain.

My head was throbbing with every beat of my heart. A wave of nausea overcame me. My legs felt like jello. Pulling the trigger felt  
impossible. I managed to blow its head off before falling onto my knees and puking a dark black substance that might have been blood. I  
couldn't keep my eyes open. 'Wesker...' I reached out to him with my thoughts. Then I blacked out.


	11. Success

~Present~

I opened my eyes and waited for my vision to un-blur, and when it did, I bolted upright with wide eyes. There was an executioner standing beside the bed staring at me. My heart almost jumped out of my chest in shock. It didn't attack me, and I sat silently unmoving holding its hooded gaze. After a few moments I let my eyes scan the room for any items that could be used for a weapon, but there were none. "Ah, Chris, I see you've gotten acquainted with the nurse." Wesker smirked as he walked into the dimly lit room. Nurse? Was he crazy? Wait, that's rhetorical. "This is the… nurse?" I ask dumbfounded.

How could a thing like this be a nurse? Not in the slightest. At least it wasn't wearing a pink and white blouse because that would have been weird as Hell. "Yes. A fine one, at that. What were out doing outside in the middle of the night anyways?" I lied. "Going for a midnight stroll. A zombie snuck up on me." "You're lucky you weren't killed because of your stupidity." I glared daggers at Wesker. "No, YOUR lucky I wasn't killed. Your precious Uroboros is the world to you. I mean nothing." He was sick of games. Guess he wasn't the kind of guy to joke around about things. "That may be, but it gives you no reason to be an idiot. You should be glad I have cures for the viruses in my lab, in case incidents like THIS happen." He walked out and I was left in thought. He…had cures?

I lay back down and tried not to think too hard about the looming nurse or the cure until I was sure Wesker was asleep a few hours later. I spoke my thoughts in a low whisper. "He has cures… now I have to find them and multiply them… and maybe, I can fix this." The executioner that had been sitting in a big chair on the other side of the room, stirred and stood up, walking over to me. I didn't fear it. "C-can you… understand me?" I asked. It gave a slight nod in return. "Well, aren't you special. I'm getting that cure no matter what, and when I do, you'll be the first one to become human again." I could see the pupils of its bloodshot eyes fill with understanding underneath its hood. I smiled.

"You didn't deserve this. No one did. I'll be back in awhile; I'm going into the lab." I began to walk out when the executioner placed one of its burly hands on my shoulder, and held a small silver intricate-looking key in the other. My smile grew across my face as I took the key. I whispered my thanks and walked out into what must have been the dungeon under the mansion. I ascended the steps and entered the lab and tried the key on every locked cabinet, but to no prevail. Letting out a sigh, a realization hit me. 'Why would Wesker have the cures in plain sight? They must be hidden..' After running my hands over the features of the walls, under tables, and over the floors, I found a small spot on the floor that shifted with weight when stood on, causing a hidden door on the wall in front of me to open.

I looked around the room in awe. There were hundreds upon hundreds of syringe's behind glass cases with blue, green, and purple substances in them. "I can't believe it… but this is actually going to work." I read the label under each case. "Blue…T, Green…G, Purple…unlisted. Hmmm." I opened one of the cases with the key and took a blue vial, then closed it. I crept out of the secret room and closed the door silently and descended back into the dungeon to the room where the executioner was in. It adverted its gaze from the wall and looked at the syringe in my hand. I walked over to it. "Well, there's a chance this won't work, and there's a chance you'll get your humanity back. Do you want to take it?" It gave a brief nod and I readjusted the syringe in my hand, stabbing the syringe it into the executioner's shoulder.

It fell onto one knee and slowly began to change back, until it was a normal man covered in baggy tattered rags. He fell onto his side and I knelt down beside him and placed two fingers on his neck. A pulse. It worked. He opened his bright blue eyes at looked up at me weakly, light blond bangs falling over one eye. "Thank you." I nodded. "What's your name?" It took him a few moments, his gaze staring off into the distance as if to remember something long forgotten. "Alex…I think." I held out a hand and helped him stand, letting him use my shoulder for support. I walked him to the kitchen to sit down. "You must be starving." I grabbed a chicken thigh from the fridge and handed it to him, which he devoured hungrily. "Let me see if I can find you some clothes." I walked upstairs and snuck quietly into Wesker's room, thankful that he was still asleep.

I opened one of the drawers to the dresser and it creaked. In a flash, Wesker had a tight hold on my hair and threw me onto the floor. "What do you think your doing sneaking around, Chris? You think I don't know about your motives?" I mentally cursed myself. "Wesker just listen to me for a second." He ignored me and grabbed me by the collar and held me off the ground. "You disappoint me." I struggled against his grip. "Look, you don't need a world full of flesh eating idiots to be a god! If you save everyone they will view you as a god in a better way! At least we could walk outside without getting eaten alive!" He contemplated what I said for a moment before releasing me. "You're lucky you have brains, Chris."

I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Looks like we need to make a trip into town for a few supplies. Alex needs clothes and were running low on food." Wesker groaned and sat beside me. I looked at him and smiled. "Your so cute when you pout." He let out a snarl and pinned me to the bed. "I'm. Not. Cute." I smirked at him. "Prove it." In seconds we were in an intense make out session, rolling on top of each other, and I have no clue how it started. Our tongues swirled together for minutes on end until we finally pulled apart, panting hard, and Wesker held me in his arms. I know he has a soft side, sometimes I just need to find it first.


	12. Friend Or Foe?

~Present~

I slowly opened my eyes to find Wesker sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, my back pressed close against his chest. We both passed out after exhausting ourselves making out last night. I yawned and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, which read 11:07 a.m. 'Shit.' I nudged Wesker awake and he groaned in protest. "Hey, wake up. We need to go salvage stuff, remember? Besides, we left Alex alone in the kitchen last night." Wesker bolted upright. "If he ate all of the food I'm going to kill him." We quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, stopping at the entrance to the kitchen with wide eyes.

The whole room was a mess. There were dirty dishes, food packaging, candy wrappers, and God knows what else covering the chairs, table, counter, and floor. In the middle of the floor was Alex, sound asleep, snoring into a piece of cake. Delicious. Wesker almost exploded, and it made the whole scenario really freaking hilarious. "Well, now we know what happens when you leave a dead-undead-reliving human who's literally starving to death in the kitchen." I tried hard not to laugh and my comment and failed miserably. I held Wesker back to stop him from killing Alex right there. "He ate all of our fucking food! What if there is no more left in the nearby cities? What are we going to do then?!"

He threw me against the wall and I slid down it onto the floor clutching my shoulder. Wesker grabbed Alex by the throat and held him in the air, waking him from his deep happy slumber. "Wha?" Alex said confused as he took everything in, his eyes widened with shock. He struggled at Weskers grasp. "Let go of me!" "Ignorant cretin!" Wesker was practically hissing venom. I pushed myself off the floor and ran to Wesker's side. "Stop it!" I yelled at him, clawing at his arms, but his steel grasp didn't weaken. Alex was starting to suffocate. "Give me one good reason why I should stop?" My head was spinning.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I went with instinct and grabbed a large knife from the counter. "If you don't I'll stab myself in the heart." I gave him my most serious but serene look so he wouldn't think I was joking, even though I was. He released his grasp on Alex's throat and I dropped the knife running to his side and glared up at Wesker. "Don't ever do that to him again. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. Or better yet, yourself." He glared daggers and me and walked outside, slamming the door. I helped Alex sit up. "What's his problem?" He asked. "Nothing, that's just the way Wesker is. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed at his red neck. We stood up and walked outside onto the balcony where Wesker was, staring out at the dense forest in front of him.

He turned and looked at us, his eyes hidden behind his shades. "Are you ready yet?" He asked impatiently. Alex and I both nodded and we made our way to Wesker's slick black car, getting to it without any zombies interfering. We all got in and I sighed in relief. One less problem for the moment. Wesker drove in silence; the air in the car thick with tension and unspoken words. I thought to myself silently knowing he would hear me. 'I understand your upset about the food but that's no reason to go so far to actually hurt Alex.' Wesker's eyes flicked to mine in the mirror for a moment before looking back at the road. This was going to be much longer than I'd expected.

It took 15 minutes to drive to the outskirts of the nearest city, the name long forgotten. There was one thing that thrived there: weeds. If we could make salads out of dandelions and other various weeds we'd have enough food to last forever, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. A bonus to the zombie apocalypse is that zombies don't eat human food, so if any convenience or grocery stores are still standing, there's a haven of food inside. And that seemed to be the case so far as Wesker pulled into the parking lot of a k-mart. As soon as the car stopped we both jumped out and shot the heads off the few zombies that were nearby. Most of them must have moved onto another town, in search of their soon-to-be-extinct food supply.

Alex came out when the coast was clear, looking at every corner warily. Wesker took the lead and I brought up the rear, letting Alex walk in the middle to feel more protected. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He nodded, not at all reassured, and Wesker snorted. 'Stop being so stuck up. I swear it seems like you preferred him as a zombie.' Wesker glared back over his shoulder at me but didn't say anything. I knew I'd get what's coming when we were alone. We walked into the k-mart and the door creaked loudly, but nothing inside stirred. Almost all of the food isles were still filled with ton's of food. Alex ran happily down an isle and began eating Twinkies like no tomorrow. 'Heh, that kid has a stomach the size of a black hole.'

Wesker and I walked the perimeter of the store, looking down each isle in case something was lurking in the shadows, but there was nothing. I sat on a lawn chair and brushed my brown bangs from my eyes. My hair had been growing quickly since I was injected with Uroboros. If anything, I'd say I was beginning to look like Leon. "Ok, what's your problem? You've been really stuck up since Alex became human again." Wesker paced in front of my slowly, his arms folded behind his back like the general of an army. "I quite liked living alone Chris. Then you came into the picture, and I coped because you're more than the average Joe. But now Alex, and who knows how many more people after him?" I sighed. "Wesker, look at him. He's obviously already been with you for quite some time now, and he's hardly even twenty. Give the kid a break."

"I liked it better when he didn't eat our food…" Wesker stopped talking as Alex came around the corner wearing relatively new and clean clothes. "Hey guys, we should cram as much of this in your car as we can, maybe make a few trips and get the rest." Wesker looked at him with a blank expression, but snapped a reply. "Gasoline is a limited resource Alex, we can't just piss it all away." Alex looked offended. "Okay we can take it back in ten more extra trips by foot, risking getting eaten." I got up and stood between them. "Look, it's been a shitty day, and Wesker, food comes before gasoline, so start packing." I ignored his sharp retort and filled bag's among bag's of food, clothes, drinks, anything that could be used for weapons, and shoved them into Wesker's car.

We drove back to Wesker's mansion and Alex unloaded the groceries. Wesker slammed the door and I followed him to his bedroom. "Jesus, stop being so pissy for one fucking day. It wouldn't hurt, ya know." He'd had it. He pinned me against the wall and glared, his fiery gaze bright through his shades. "You're lucky I put up with you Chris." I tried to stop it from happening but when Wesker's rough it turns me on really bad. He noticed it, too, which made things worse. He hurled me onto the bed and was on top of me in the blink of an eye. I opened my mouth in protest but he silenced me by shoving his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues twirled around each other. Then his hand slid down to my pants and I heard the zipper go down before my mind went into shock.


	13. Love Or Hate?

~Present~

I couldn't believe it. My wildest fantasies were coming true. I was in shock, amongst other things, and stared at Wesker with wide eyes. He slowly started pulling my pants down, but stopped as they just passed my hips. Major cock block. A whimper escaped my lips before I even realized I was letting it out. Wesker smirked and looked like a golden angel with the light shining behind him. He was stunning. He pulled my shirt over my head and placed kisses up my chest and up to my neck, then lightly nibbled my ear. He forced his tongue into my mouth and our tongues tangled together as I slid his coat off and undid the zipper of his sweater, which he threw onto the floor on the growing heap of clothing.

He rolled me onto my stomach and grabbed a handful of my hair, pushing my face into a pillow so hard I could barely breathe. With his free hand he made quick work of my pants and pulled them down to my ankles and forced me onto my knees. I gasped as the cool skin of his hands caressed down my body slowly. I clenched my teeth in pain as he entered me, biting my lip and shutting my eyes for a moment, hoping the pain would lessen. I grabbed fistfuls of the blanket in my hands tightly until the pain receded. He pushed in and out of me and our bodies moved as one. His stomach was pressed against my black and I loved the feel of his soft skin.

He steadily increased the speed as he was thrusting into me, and I had to bite my lower lip not to yelp out in pain. Wesker leaned forward against me and wrapped one arm around my waist to stroke my cock, and the other went to play with one of my nipples. I let out a moan and he chucked, clearly amused by toying with me. It didn't matter though, the pain receded and all I felt was intense pleasure with each thrust, each pulse of my heartbeat, ringing through my hard cock as more and more blood was pumped into it. Wesker fucked me hard and as fast as he could, with his superhuman powers he literally fucked my brains out, and I was moaning every time he entered me. My breaths came out quick and ragged. I was almost at the breaking point of my orgasm. With one final thrust into me, Wesker released inside me and I let out a loud moan, cumming too all over his hand and my chest, before falling onto the black sheets exhausted and spent.

I panted heavily. I rolled onto my side to look at Wesker beside me, who looked like he hardly broke a sweat. I smiled at him, but he didn't return it. His eyes were clouded with what looked like deep thought. "Are you ok?" I asked him. He took a few moments before replying. "Yes." He got up and started putting his pants back on. "Was it not everything you wanted?" He stopped doing up his belt and looked at the floor for a moment, then grabbed his sweater and pulled it over his head. "It was sufficient." A wave of sadness came over me. 'Was it for me and not him?' I silently thought to myself. Wesker walked to the door. "Clean up the mess, Redfield. I have to sleep on that bed tonight." And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him. I didn't know if I should be happy that I'd just had sex with the man of my dreams, or sad because it wasn't what he wanted.

I pulled the wet black sheets off the bed and walked across the hall to the laundry room, throwing them in the washing machine and adding some detergent before turning it on. I walked back and grabbed my clothes off the floor and placed them on the counter in the bathroom. After turning on the hot water in the shower and getting in, I slowly began to run my hands over my body, but I was thinking about other things. 'Wesker wanted it… didn't he? Why would he have done it then? He isn't one to do things he doesn't like. Maybe he just didn't want to say he enjoyed it? Or he really didn't… I wish he would stop being so blank all the time and voice some fucking opinion once in awhile.' I turned the water off and ran a towel over my body, then got changed. I walked downstairs to find Alex sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine. He looked extremely bored.

I smirked and saw him look at me through the corner of his eyes before lifting his head. "Hey kid, wanna do something fun?" I asked. He stood up quickly and smiled. I grabbed my gear off the counter and lead him to the balcony in the back yard. "Where's Wesker?" I asked. "I don't know. He walked outside when I was reading, and I heard him start the car. Guess he went for a little drive." I snorted at that and hid my amusement. 'Somebody's grumpy.' I pulled out my Beretta M92F. "Your going to learn how to use a gun." I told him sternly. "But why?" I face palmed myself and sighed. "Because you live in a world full of flesh eating mother fuckers. Need I say more?" Alex shook his head and I pointed out some of the parts of the gun. "The barrel, the safety, this is what you press to drop the clip when there's no ammo left, then you shove another clip back into it so it clicks." I showed him how it worked.

After scanning the yard, a zombie about 30 feet away caught my eye. I put the gun in Alex's hand. "Shoot it." He looked at me questioningly. "Don't worry if you miss," I reassured him, "there is plenty of ammo." He nodded and aimed down the iron sights. He didn't move for about a minute, focusing hard on trying to steady the gun enough so he wouldn't miss. He shot. The bullet landed in the ground about a foot in front of the zombie, which merely moaned. Alex seemed disappointed that he didn't kill it in the first shot, and lowered the gun. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. "It's ok. I didn't hit the target on my first shot. Try again, but this time breathe deeply and clear your mind." Alex raised the gun to eye level again, and took a deep inhale. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, the zombies head blowing off with a loud splat.

When Alex opened his eyes a huge smile grew on his face. I could tell it was hard for him to not jump with joy, but instead he hugged me. "I did it!" He yelled. I patted him on the back. "Haha, yea you did. On your second shot too! You're a quick learner." Alex pulled away and smiled again. "I'll let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise not to tell Wesker, ok?" Alex nodded enthusiastically, looking up at me through dark blond bangs, and I whispered in his ear. "It took me ten bullets before I could hit my first target." After a moment of silence we both burst into laughter. "You got skill, kid." I smiled at him, remembering what it was like to be a rookie. We walked back inside and sat on the leather sofa in the living room. Alex looked over at me. "Chris, is something on your mind? You look like something is bothering you." I shrugged. "Just stuff with Wesker. Anyways, how did you come to be Wesker's nurse?" Alex looked down. "I guess I should start by telling you about my life… before I died."


	14. A Haunting Past

~Present~

Alex looked very uncertain about what he is going to reveal to me, but he sighed and made up his mind. "Ok Chris, I'll tell you what happened. I remember it all, every little detail, every color and smell, every flare of pain that rang through my body, I remember it all…" He took a deep breath and began.

~4 years ago, unknown city, Alex's memory~

I walked down the street frantically, looking at my watch again for the 30th time. "Shit shit shit!" I ranted to myself. "I'm going to be so late for work!" I decided to take a so-called short cut in hopes of getting to work faster, and I turned to walk down the dark alley. It was 2:31 a.m. and I was already sixteen minutes late. I hurried into a jog, the building I was seeking still a few miles away. No one occupied the streets this early in the morning, all the houses were dark, the little light shining from the dim street lamps and the full moon overhead. I shuffled the folders full of papers from my right arm into my left, the bag slung over my shoulder already filled with various other things.

I was about twenty feet from the end of the alley, when a shady figure stood in the way. It was covered in shadows and was making a low muffled noise. I stopped. "H-hello?" I asked warily, trying to look at them, but I couldn't see their face. It was too dark. The figure was tall and muscular. They descended towards me. I took a step back. "W-what do you w-want?" They stepped in a patch of light and it reflected off of an ax in the person's hand. I gasped. "Please, don't hurt me. T-take my money, take whatever you want, just don't h-hurt me!" I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and threw it on the ground, it slid right beside the person but they kept coming. It sprinted at me and I had little time to respond. It swung the ax, and I tried to dodge, my papers getting flung in the air and fluttering slowly onto the ground around us.

The axe sliced painfully through my arm, right below the shoulder, and I screamed in agony. "Ahhhh!" Covering the wound with the hand on my other arm, I ran as fast as I could back the way I came, through the twisting alley, the ax-wielding-maniac right behind me. "Leave me the fuck alone you freak!" I yelled, looking behind me at it. I looked back in front of me and was back on one of the main roads that go through the city. Except the street was alight. Most of the buildings were on fire, cars were over turned, stores had smashed windows, and there were hundreds and hundreds of people running every which way frantically, screaming high pitched, trying to escape the maniacs attacking them. People got shoved and tripped on the ground, while others fought for resources.

I saw a lady get jumped on and actually torn into by a guy. He bit into her stomach and pulled her intestines out, hanging from either side of his mouth like a tiger with dead prey. The blood lust in the eyes and wounds on the attackers was far from human. I continued to run, when I slid on a dark red pool on blood, and fell onto the ground hitting my head and getting a concussion. Everything went blurry, and I couldn't tell whether the blood on the back of my head was mine or not. The maniac that had been chasing me before had caught up, and now loomed over me like a predator over helpless prey. I stared into its black bloodshot eyes and saw my death. Then it jumped on me and bit into my neck, and I let out a howl in pain that mixed into the rest of the screaming.

I opened my eyes slowly. The sun was out and the screaming had stopped. I stood up and looked around me. Everyone was dead. Not a thing in the area moved. I picked up the ax from the maniac last night, and that's when I noticed my hand. It was bigger, uglier, and full of wounds. I looked at the rest of my body in the fractured glass of a car window, and saw my hideous self. I tried to scream but a horrid, inhuman noise came out instead. I couldn't talk. 'I'm a freak; a monster.' I thought to myself. I became engulfed in anger and brought the ax down on the car, then ripped it out to be covered in large pieces of metal shrapnel, making it look bigger and more vicious.

I heard a noise, and turned to my right to see a blond man dressed in all black pointing a gun at me. Neither of us moved for moments that seemed to stretch on forever. We just held one another's gaze. I realized that he wasn't going to shoot me as long as I didn't attack him first. I let go of my axe, letting it hit the ground, and backed up a step, showing him I meant no harm. He lowered the gun and smirked. "So, one with brains. This is a first." His voice was deep and slightly accented, but it sounded strong, calm, and safe somehow. I don't know why, but I trusted this man. He was the only human I'd seen so far. "Come with me if you want to live." He said, walking away, and I picked up my ax and slowly walked after him, letting it drag along the ground, the noise reverberating through the city.

~Present~

I looked over at Chris. "And here we are, four years later and you made a cure to change me back. I am forever grateful." Through the whole story Chris' expression didn't change, he held a blank gaze. Now his gaze softened noticeably in his eyes, and his lips parted slightly. "I understand what you went through. I'm so sorry." He said. "I lost my sister to the zombies when I was trying to save her… she died on Rockfort Island. She had been the only family I had left. I know what its like to be alone." He put a hand on mine and the mood changed drastically. Everything was sad. "Here you can have this." Chris put his Beretta in my hand, smiling. "Really?" I asked. He returned the smile and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I can use Wesker's guns. I want you to have one."

There was a loud knock on the door and Chris stood up in anticipation. 'He wants to see Wesker.' Chris opened the door, to reveal six men dressed in black tuxedos. "Chris Redfield?" One of them asked. I got up and walked so I was standing behind Chris. "Yes." Chris replied calmly. "Your under arrest for treason and revealing government secrets. Come with us." I tried to lift my hands in a why gesture. "He's got a gun!" Yelled one of the men. I had forgotten I was holding the Beretta. "No!" I tried to explain, but the six men pulled out pistols and started shooting at us. Chris knocked over the kitchen table and we hid behind it. "Were so fucked." Chris mumbled, more to himself than to me. 'He's right… there is six of them, six guns. Two of us, one gun…'

I made up my mind. I didn't want either of us getting hurt over this. I slid the gun across the floor to where the six agents were, and stood up holding my hands in the air. "Chris, please don't do anything stupid..." I said. He did the same. After a moment the agents came over and threw us both to the floor, roughly jerking our hands behind our backs and putting them in handcuffs. I hit my head on the floor and started to see stars as hot throbbing pain flooding through my head. I looked over at Chris, who had a pleading expression on his face. It read: Wesker, save us.


	15. Stolen

~Present~

My head hit the floor hard. I looked over at Alex, who's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head, going unconscious. I hated the brutality, force, and unnecessary hostility of the B.S.A.A agents. I grunted as my arms were jerked painfully behind my back. I was forced to my feet and walked out to a black hummer, then thrown in the back seat. Alex was tossed in beside me, then two agents sat on either side of us, two others in the front, and the final two in the second hummer. After thirty minutes I lightly nudged Alex awake with my shoulder. The expression in his eyes showed he was scared. Really scared. Because he knew what these people could do to us.

We both stayed silent as the long drive persisted. Eventually the hummer came to a stop, and we were pulled outside. I looked at my surroundings. It was a B.S.A.A outpost, but where? I found it quite surprising that this building was still standing, and in a moderately good shape too. Hell, I was surprised these people were still standing. 'Heh, guess they have a good supply of guns…' Then a realization dawned on me. Wesker knows what I think. 'Wesker!' I mentally thought to myself. 'We were arrested by the B.S.A.A and were taken somewhere about 2 hours away from your house! Look in the dirt, there should be tire tracks showing which way they went! Hurry, this isn't looking good.' But if he could hear my thoughts, feel my feelings, why hadn't he come to the rescue sooner?

I mentally shook the thought away. 'No, maybe he just can't hear my thoughts being so far away?' Once we got inside, the agents separated Alex and I, three going with each of us. I turned my head and looked back at him as he was dragged down the hall. I knew what was coming next. Interrogation. With interrogation comes torture. I'd been trained not to talk if tortured, no matter what you were threatened with or abused by, but Alex… 'They better not try anything funny.' I was roughly pushed into a chair in the middle of a room, and my wrists and ankles were bound by metal straps. The lighting in the room was dim, so when the interrogator entered his facial features were covered by the dusk of the room. His voice was deep and groggy, as if he were a heavy smoker most of his life. That's all I could make out, though.

"Hello, Chris. You've been away for quite sometime now. I was surprised we would even find you." I glare into the shadows where he is standing. "You had a mission, and instead of killing Wesker and completing it, you decided to side with him and release very top secret government information. Now, after being with us for several years, why would you do that? Every day you cursed that man, now all of a sudden your friends?" I stayed silent. 'I'm not playing your stupid games.' I thought. The interrogator seemed to take a moment to decide his next move. "You may not talk now, but if something were to happen to your friend..." Then, through the thick walls, I could hear Alex's screaming. "NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" I tried ripping my hands free, but it was no use. I was bound too tightly.

The interrogator walked out of the shadows so he was standing in front of me. He was an older man, his hair graying, gray eyes hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. More of Alex's screams rang through the air for what seemed like endless moments. My anger was increasing by the second. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE HIM! FUCK!" The interrogator looked pleased, as if he was going to get me to spill. Not happening. I willed my rage, controlled it, let it free, and released Uroboros. I broke through my restraints as several armed men came in and started firing their AK-74's. I ran to the side and punched one of them in the face, while Uroboros handled the others. Black tentacles wrapped around their necks and increased pressure, snapping their necks. Soon they all lay on the floor, lifeless. I picked up two of their guns in each of my hands, and willed four of the tentacles to pick up others and wrap around them, the tips gently touching the triggers.

I grabbed the interrogator, who I saved for last, by the cuff of his shirt and held him in the air. I felt like Wesker. I looked up at him with the most venomous glare I ever gave, and snarled at him. "I am Uroboros… and this is what happens when you fuck with the people I care about!" I put one of the guns under his chin and fired. Blood splattered the walls. I let his limp body slide to the floor. I ran out of the room, and stopped, looking at my reflection in one of the windows. I was blood soaked, black clad, and surrounded by Uroboros. I gave a smirk out of the corner of my mouth. I looked completely evil. And for the first time, I liked it. Now I knew how Wesker felt. It felt good. Continuing down the hall, I quickly located Alex. I kicked the door open and sprayed down the remaining enemies.

I ran over to Alex. He was shirtless, and there were multiple lacerations down his arms and chest, dripping blood. I unbound his restraints. "Alex? Can you hear me?" I asked worriedly. He squinted at me and smiled, half unconscious. "Chris… you saved me…" That's when it hit him. He bolted upright and stared at me in shock. "Chris… no… how could he..? Your…" I looked him in the eyes. "I know. But that's not the worst of our problems now. I'll explain to you later, okay?" I found some gauze in a nearby cupboard and wrapped it thoroughly around the worst of Alex's wounds, which made him flinch in return. "Sorry." I muttered, while sliding one arm under his legs and the other behind his shoulders, then picked him up bridal style and continued to the way we were dragged in.

At one point, Alex looked up at me, and our eyes met. I knew exactly what I saw in his deep bright blue eyes: fear, uncertainty, pain… but I pushed it aside for now. 'We need to escape. That's your main priority, Chris. Focus on nothing else…' I burst through the building doors and opened the back door to one of the hummers. I lay Alex on the backseat, then shut the door. As I opened mine, I heard a sharp, high pitched swoosh noise, and a fiery pain exploded in my back. There was no mistake that the world of hurt and the wet feeling I got there was a bullet wound. I clenched my teeth and sat in the drivers seat, quickly shoving the keys in the ignition and driving as fast as I could following the tire tracks that were left earlier.

I was glad Alex hadn't noticed I'd been shot. It would have made the situation a whole lot worse. It was definitely by a PSG, considering that because the bullet was buried deep into my back, and it's the only sniper rifle with that much firepower. Things started to look bleak when I remembered that it took over two hours to get here. 'Shit…' I silently thought to myself. 'Where is Wesker when you need him most?' I was able to endure the throbbing pain in my back for an hour. Now it was excruciating, at I could barely keep my eyes open. Every muscle felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. When my eyes slowly started to close I knew it was over. 'This is it, isn't it?' I quietly asked myself. I fell unconscious and jerked the steering wheel to the side, throwing the hummer into a barrel roll.


	16. Mistake

~5 hours earlier, Wesker's POV~

I closed the door to the bedroom and quickly made my way outside. I don't know why, but I felt confused and vulnerable. I didn't like it. 'Could it be I'm starting to feel something for Chris? No. We just fucked. That's all. I don't like him. I don't love him. He's just my tool for completing world domination. He doesn't deserve a sliver of gratitude for being the host of my greatest creation. He is just an empty vessel. Nothing more. He never was, or ever will be, anything to me.' I got into my car and started the engine. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere far away from the likes of them was better than here. I didn't need anymore irritation or stress right now.

I sped down the dirt road at 120 mp/h, enjoying the feel of the wind as it ruffled my hair. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to relish the moment. It was actually a quite nice day outside; gray darkening skies, with a high chance of rain. Perfectly magnificent. I stopped the car at the edge of a canyon and got out, looking down below. There was a large cesspool of zombies swarming each other. I smiled. Something to lighten my mood. "Hmpf, I finally get to try this thing out." I pulled an RPG out of the trunk of my car and knelt down at the edge of the canyon, looking through the sights and aligning it in the center of the horde. I pulled the trigger and the rocket sped down quickly, cutting a zombies head off before colliding with the ground and annihilating every zombie around it.

I smirked, then felt a weak tug at the edge of my mind. I recognized it. I guessed Chris was thinking about me, but I pushed the thought away. I didn't want him ruining my fun right now. I loaded another rocket onto the gun and fired at another horde farther away. They had the same result as the first. "I guess its true: blowing shit up is fun." A low moan echoed behind me and I whipped around, bringing the back of my hand to collide with a zombies head, smacking it clean off. I quite rather liked humans undead. They were slow and stupid and oh so fun to play with. Not much more pathetic than they were when they were alive. I had to kill them all. There was no other option. They were destroying the one planet that could sustain life, as if it did not matter. They had to be stopped, by any means necessary.

I got back in my car and drove again, farther away from my house. I don't know why, but I just needed to be alone. I felt so crowded in lately. Soon I found myself driving along the shore of a beach. I pulled over and got out, blankly staring across the empty ocean. I removed my shades and let red demon eyes flash. Again I felt the tugging at the edge of my mind. 'Hmmm… perhaps Chris has gotten himself into trouble again?' I sped back to my house. After bursting through the door, I noticed the kitchen was a wreck. The table was on it's side and there were bullet holes everywhere. "What the Hell?" I ran back outside and noticed the tire tracks. There were others alive. And they took Uroboros from me. I was officially pissed off.

I pushed the pedal down as far as it would go and I sped off at 250 mp/h. I gripped the steering wheel so hard it almost snapped. Red eyes flaring. My teeth were bared in a low growl. I looked like a pissed off Cerberus. 'If they even put a hand on him… I'll crush them all!' I had no idea if I was concerned more about Chris or Uroboros. I guess at this point, they both meant a lot to me. Chris was my lover, and Uroboros is my life. Then I saw it. An upturned hummer with smoke coming from the engine. The tires shrieked as I stopped the car and practically jumped out, rushing to the hummer. I stopped dead in my tracks for a minute as I stared at every detail closely.

Everywhere there was ammunition, shattered glass, and blood. Lots of blood. I dropped onto my knees on the drivers side and peered inside. Chris lay sprawled out where dashboard window used to be, drenched in his blood with hundreds of shards of glass in his skin. The sight made me want to vomit. Not because I get queasy from this sort of thing, because the only person I ever cared about in this world was in this disgusting position. My stomach churned with an uneasy feeling. I tried to feel Chris' subconscious thoughts at the edge of my mind, but there was nothing. There was a rattling sound in the backseat as glass scratched against itself, and Alex sat up. He looked at me with one open eye. My guess was he was barely conscious.

"W-where were...you?" He asked, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. I felt shocked and scared and completely at fault for this. 'If I hadn't left…' I shook my head. "You can tell me what happened later. Right now I have to get you two back. Chris is near death." Alex gasped. I gently grabbed Chris and pulled him out of the upturned hummer. "Can you walk?" I asked Alex. He nodded and crawled out, then stood up and limped behind me as I ran to my car and put Chris in the front seat and pulled the seat belt over him. Alex sat in the back and put on his seat belt, holding it like a lifeline. I highly doubted he wanted to be in a vehicle right now. I drove back to my house in fifty seconds flat. Each second felt like an hour.

I picked Chris up bridal style and ran into my lab, laying him on one of the examination tables. I had to tighten my muscles to stop myself from shaking as I took of his shirt and pants, beginning to pull the glass out of his wounds with tweezers at superhuman speeds, but even then I felt like I was taking too long. Once all the glass was out, I poured hydrogen peroxide on his wounds. I pulled out a needle and black thread and stitched the large gashes. He had one that spread from the corner of his lip to halfway across his cheek, 3 up the length of his forearms, and one over the left side of his ribcage. I turned him over and looked at his back. 'A bullet wound?! From a sniper rifle?!' I pulled out the bullet and stitched up the wound. Once Chris was tended to and washed up, who looked like a mummy wrapped in all that gauze, I walked over to Alex, who had been sitting in a chair half conscious.

"Do you have any critical wounds?" He looked up at me through half closed eyes. "Ugh…yeah…ankle…broken…and think…have internal bleeding...brain…" His words were slurry, and more blood seeped from his mouth. "Sorry." I muttered, before pressing a pressure point and knocking him out. I snapped his broken bone back in place and bandaged it up. I opened his mouth and looked inside. There was no doubt he had internal bleeding, since there was blood coming from his ears too. I picked him up and lay him on the other examination table. I had to give him surgery. I grabbed a scalpel and cut into a wound right above his temple. Sure enough, there was an inch long piece of glass piercing his brain. I pulled it out. Alex's words rang in my head. '"W-where were...you?" 'This is all my fault…'


	17. Forgiveness

~Present~

I pried my eyes open and looked around. By now I was familiar with the black bedroom. It was too hard to move anything but my head, and I didn't protest. My body was throbbing with pain. The last thing I remember was passing out at the wheel… I turned my head to the side, and noticed Wesker was sitting in a chair beside me, his head in his arms on the edge of the bed. I tried to speak, but there was a tearing pain in my cheek. I managed moved my hand slightly and nudged Wesker's shoulder, which made him bolt upright. He wasn't wearing his shades, and his red eyes looked sad and tired. 'But… why is he sad?' I wondered to myself. Wesker smirked at me, then lost his cool and hugged me tightly. It hurt, I'll admit it, but I didn't care. It felt good being in his arms, which happens rarely in a non-hostile way.

Wesker's grip around me tightened, like in a situation where a mother nearly lost her child. Ignoring the searing hot pain in my cheek, I managed to talk. "W-Wesk…er…" Wesker pulled back to look me in the eyes, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Chris… do you remember anything?" I nodded, wincing at the slight throbbing in my head. He took a deep breath. "You've been unconscious for 5 days, Chris. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up." 'Five days?! How could it have been that long?' Wesker nodded to his right. "Alex has been too. His injuries were more severe, though." I felt my stomach swarm with unease. I resolved to thinking to Wesker instead of talking to him. 'Is he going to be alright?' I asked. Wesker's expression was uneasy. "I don't know."I lay my head back on the soft pillow and close my eyes. I feel like sleeping. Slowly I find myself drifting into a deep slumber…

~Chris' Memories, 20 years Ago~

I covered my ears and shut my eyes tightly. But the shrill voices of my parents screaming at each other only grew louder and louder. It's been like this since I can remember. I'm sick of it. The ringing noise of shattering glass fills the air. They must be hurling dishes again. I've had enough of this. It's time to get out. I opened my eyes and got off my bed, opening the door to my room and peering down the stairs. I couldn't see them yet, but their voices grew and I descended the staircase. Claire, only 6 years old, was in her night gown, watching everything from the corner of the wall. I walked up behind her and gently turned her to face me.

"Claire, I want you to go upstairs and into your room as fast as you can. Hide under the bed. Don't come out until I tell you to, okay?" She nodded and I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Go." She ran upstairs and closed the door to her room. I grabbed my baseball bat from beside the front door, walking into the kitchen. My father, a tall scruffy man with scraggly dark brown hair, who was an every day alcoholic, was holding a 7 inch kitchen knife. My mother stood opposite of him, a slim, gentle but guarded, red haired woman. I knew my mother would never hurt me or Claire, she always tried to protect us as best as she could. But the days when she was at work.. I have many bruises and scars to remember them by. I was thankful for one good thing though; Claire had never got hit. I always made sure to protect her.

I could see the anger in my father's eyes when he turned on me and snarled. This man reminded me of a vicious dog. "Leave her alone. I'm sick of your shit, you inconsiderate bastard!" For a twelve year old, I mentally patted myself on the back for sounding so mean. He chuckled lightly. "Chris go back to your room, please…" My mother pleaded. "Shut up! He obviously hasn't learned his lesson." My father advanced on me slowly, and I was backed up into a wall. I gripped the bat tightly. It was my only lifeline. He brought his arm back and aimed a stab for my chest, when my mother jumped on his back and threw him off course. The knife glided past me and stuck in the wall to my left.

I ran behind them and got some space. He flung mother off and she hit the wall. He sliced the knife through the air and slit her throat. My eyes grew wide. It was more gruesome than in movies, there was so much blood. I couldn't believe it. He killed her. "Now look what you did! This is all your fault!" He came at me and for the first time in my life, I felt the anger that would later consume me. I let out my rage and changed into a different person entirely. I brought the bat down on his head as hard as I could. He hit the floor, and I hit him again, again, again, until blood coated the walls. When my anger slowly faded I looked down at the pool of blood forming at my feet. In the reflection, I didn't see Chris Redfield. I saw a monster.

~Present~

I started awake and seethed at the pain. Wesker looked up at me. "Chris, you've had a terrible past, I see." I tried to give a reassuring smirk, but it turned out more like a scowl. 'Yea well, that's not half of it. We had to live on the streets for the next five years, until we were taken in by an older lady. She sent Claire to school, while I stayed home and studied planes. At nineteen I was recruited into the air force. I flew a white F-14 Tomcat for the next four years. They let me off and I joined s.t.a.r.s. You know everything after that. Although, I've never really lost my interest in planes.' Wesker smirked at my babbling. He put a hand on my cheek and leaned into me, and in seconds our lips were pressing together passionately.

Wesker pulled back just a little, so our lips were still lightly brushing. 'I love you.' I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me. "I know." We heard rustling and looked over at Alex, who was beginning to stir. "Huhh?" He said, rubbing his eyes. His eyes flicked to me, then Wesker. "Okay, both of you got a hell of a lot of explaining to do. First, where the fuck were you when we got our asses dragged outta here?" He turned his cold gaze on Wesker, who immediately returned it back. "I needed to be alone. I was by the coast. Happy?" "Of course I'm not, we could have gotten killed because you weren't here to protect us." Wesker looked down, trying to hide his emotion, but it was harder to do without those dark shades covering his eyes.

"Chris? Explain to me how you could let him put Uroboros in you." I sighed. "I didn't want it. He forced me. I was injected against my will." Wesker looked even more like crap. I put my hand on his. "It's okay. I don't care anymore, really. It's proven quite useful. Besides, now I'm what you want me to be." I smiled at him but he didn't return it. "I like being your monster, as you are mine." I pushed my lips against his and I felt him relax a little. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alex blush and look away nervously. "Aw come on guys! I'm right here!" Both Wesker and I smiled against each others lips and we all began laughing. "Who's hungry?" Wesker asked. "You're going to cook? This is rare!" Wesker smirked. "Well, it's not like either of you can." On queue my stomach grumbled. "Okay okay, but it better be delicious!" Wesker stopped at the door and looked back. "One angel food cake it is, you're favorite, if I remember correctly Chris." I lay back and smiled as Wesker went into the kitchen to begin preparing food. 'More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for… yeah, it's worth it.'


	18. True Love

~Present~

I rubbed some of the green herb ointment over my wounds in the bathroom. The cream felt cool to the touch, but it soothed and slowly eased away the pain. I was able to slowly cut out the stitches, just left with a faint thin scar on my cheek. 'At least Umbrella had been successful at creating one good thing.' I thought to myself. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, across from Alex. Wesker was cutting the blue frosted angel food cake.. From what I could tell, he seemed very proud of his cooking. He was precisely cutting it into three exactly even pieces, probably down to the closest centimeter Wesker put the three plates of angel food cake on the table and sat down. Alex and I both looked at him eagerly. "I didn't say you had to wait." Wesker said. At that we both dug in, mauling it hungrily.

"Mmm! This is the best cake I've ever had!" I murmured between mouthfuls. "I agree!" Said Alex, chewing madly. Wesker smirked his sexy smirk. I looked at him and smiled. When everyone was finished eating, I stood up and grabbed all the dishes. Wesker stood up and grabbed them from me. "It's fine Chris, I can wash a few dishes." I raised an eye at him. "You cooked, I'll clean." "My house, my rules." Wesker retorted. "It's my honor." I said. Alex stood up. "Shut up both of you! Fuck, I'll do it! You two sound like an old married couple." With that he grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, turning on the water. Wesker dragged me upstairs into his bedroom, locking the door and throwing me on the bed. "It turns me on when you try to take control, Chris." I bit my lip as he advanced on me. "Oh really now?" I rolled him over so he was on his back underneath me. I purred in his ear. "Like this?"

Wesker simply nodded. I took off his shades and looked in his eyes, which were filled with hungry lust. I nibbled on his ear and pinned him to the bed, whispering, "shall I take you?" I felt a slight tremble of anticipation run through Wesker, and that's all I needed to know what his answer was. I viciously removed his clothes and mine, our bodies pressed together. "What is it you want, my love?" I asked him. Wesker wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Dominate me, perhaps put Uroboros to a good use." Like a switch flicking in my head, I knew exactly what he meant. Just thinking about it made my already hard cock even harder. "As you wish." I murmured, barely loud enough to hear.

In seconds, dozens of black tentacles were swarming around Wesker and I. I slowly entered him and he released a groan. I bit my lip and shoved my whole length in. Wesker threw back his head. Hell, the image of him was enough to make me cum. I slowly moved in and out of him, and commanded some of the tentacles to slide along his golden muscular body, and soon my own. They slid over his cock in a quick rhythm as I fucked Wesker faster. Two tentacles entered me as well, and I leaned into Wesker and our tongues collided in a wet swirl. I fucked him faster yet, wrapping myself around him, our sweat covered bodies sliding against each other. After a few minutes, we were both nearing climax, and we moaned into each others mouth's as I released into Wesker, who came over my chest in return. He licked my chest and forced his tongue into my mouth, which brought an explosion of sweetness with it.

I panted and lay beside him, cum covered and exhausted. I made the tentacles recede. I wrapped an arm around Wesker and pulled him close. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I love you." I whispered in his ear quietly, making sure he wouldn't forget it. Wesker half-consciously grabbed my arm and pulled it around his waist tighter, as if he liked it when I held him. I smiled at the thought. 'He feels something for me too, and he knows it, he just won't admit it… yet.' Wesker's short raspy breaths soon slowed and evened out, meaning he was asleep. I ran my hand through his messy golden hair and soon joined him in the dream world.

~Next Day~

I slowly opened my eyes, grinning remembering the previous night. Somehow the blankets ended up covering us, that part I don't remember. I sat up and leaned over Wesker, kissing him on the lips. He woke up and soon returned the kiss. "You know," I said, "we really need to wash off." "Indeed." Wesker replied, sliding a hand up my chest. "You're sticky." I laughed. "So are you." "Well then, maybe I can help with that." He stood up and walked into the master bathroom, turning on the shower water so it was hot. I got in, and Wesker got in behind me.

Wesker turned me so I was facing him and pulled me close. For minutes we just stood there in each others arms, hot water trickling down our bodies. I couldn't imagine a more perfect moment. I leaned my head on his shoulder and held him tightly. I never even thought about how thankful I am that things are this way now. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet scent. 'How could I ever have hated his man? Perhaps it was just a lie I told myself in hope of stopping loving him, so it wouldn't hurt so much?' I looked up into Wesker's soft eyes, which didn't hold their normal venomous glow. 'He must feel the same way. He must…' Slowly we leaned into each other and pressed our lips together passionately, and held the kiss for several moments without moving.

He pulled away so our lips were an inch apart. "I couldn't imagine life without you." He spoke softly. I blinked a few times and tried to get my head straight. 'Did he just say that?! Or am I imagining things?' Wesker let out a small chuckle. "Your not imagining anything, my Chris." 'He said I was his?' "You shall be mine, now, forever and always." "You too, my love." I replied, feeling extremely happy. Things between us were actually working out. Wesker turned off the water and we got out. I grabbed a towel and passed it to him, but instead of drying himself off, he came up behind me and wrapped it around me. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back, because Wesker's gentle side is beginning to prevail.

He leaned in and kissed me over my shoulder. I put a hand on his cheek. Now that I think about it, his skin is incredibly soft. 'Guess I never really had time to notice it before…' I think to myself now more and more, about all the wonderful things about Wesker that I never took for granted before. I really, truly loved this man with every fiber of my being. And I didn't have to hear him say it to know that he loved me too. We dried off and got dressed. It was times like this that made me feel like life could be so perfect.


	19. Loss

~Present~

But, like always, the most perfect moments never last. Wesker was in the lab late at night, fussing about some papers in the candle light. I rubbed my eyes groggily and walked down the stairs, joining him at his side. He ruffled through the paper, then through many folders. "What is it?" I asked, yawning. "It's nothing. Go back to bed." He brushed me off. I leaned in closer. "Hey, what's wrong? Clearly something has got you riled up like this." Wesker turned on me a shoved me hard, which sent me sliding across the linoleum tiles a few feet. "I said I'm fine!" I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. I'd probably get my ass kicked if I pressed harder. But then again, I was stubborn and persistent.

I had too many options to choose from, so I picked the most logical one for a lover in this situation. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, leaning my head against his shoulder. I thought I felt him relax, but it was the opposite. His muscles tightened. "Fuck off!" In a few blurred movements, Wesker threw me off of him and round house kicked me. I collided with one of the cabinets filled with many different colored syringes, which shattered and spilled onto the floor. I fell on the floor in the pool of liquids. My clothes were plastered against my body.

I managed to get on my hands and knees before Wesker kicked me in the ribs. I reeled and slid across the wet floor to the other side of the lab. I was soaking wet, my hair messy and dripping. Coughing several times, I looked up at him pitifully. "Wesker…p-please stop this…" His eyes were glowing iridescent red, with a bright yellow tinting the edges. He was in rage mode, and it seemed nothing could get through to him. Not even me. I'd have to wait it out until he tires himself, or comes back to his senses. Both would take too long. In that time I'd be killed for sure. He loomed over me and grabbed me by the throat, pinning me to the wall suspended a foot above the floor. "I should have killed you years ago, Chris!" He spat my name, as if it was acid on his tongue.

I clawed at his wrist and tried to loosen his grasp, but to no prevail. I could feel the pressure in my head building by the second. I could see all of our moments spent together, back to the first moment we laid eyes on each other, flashing before me. I couldn't register the images around me properly anymore. Wesker blurred in and out of my vision, and for a few moments I saw him in his s.t.a.r.s. uniform, much younger, smiling at me. 'My first day working with him..' I made out that's when the image was from. "P-please…l-l-let go! I…I d-don't want…t-to hurt you!" I barely managed to say. I had little oxygen left in my lungs, and everything hurt so bad. I thought he was going to end me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to let Uroboros out...

"Chris?!" I opened my eyes. Alex was standing in the doorway, holding the gun I gave him. He aimed it at Wesker and shot. The sharp sound of the bullet being released from the barrel of the gun was enough to alert Wesker in time for him to release me and do a back flip out of harms way. I gasped and took a rush of oxygen into my pained lungs as I collapsed onto the wet floor again. Alex rushed to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked up. Wesker appeared behind Alex, whose eyes went large. Wesker grabbed him and threw him across the room, which was accompanied by another loud crash and more substances leaking onto the floor. Except this time there were specimens in them.

A small cricket looking bug mutated in the liquid mess, growing larger and larger by the second. It stood on two feet, and had four long arm-claw like things. Behind it grew two mutated, rotting Doberman. "No… R-reaper… Cerberus…" I stammered to myself. It let out a high pitched shriek, the Cerberus' behind it growling. Alex stood and was in front of the large creature, which was twice his height. The reaper brought back one of it claws and stabbed it through Alex's stomach, blood spurting from his mouth, his eyes closing as he fell limp. "NOOO!" I yelled. I stood and started for it, but a firm hand clamped around my wrist and stopped me. I looked back at Wesker, who had come back to his senses, and must have been feeling the same.

The reaper dropped Alex's dead body on the floor and shrieked again. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at it. The two Cerberus jumped the table, knocking over the candles and setting a fire ablaze the papers. A surge of hot air spread through the room, the heat lapping at my face. Wesker pulled me back and tears poured from my eyes. He reached for his samurai edge and blew of the heads of the Cerberus. In the open door behind the flames and reaper I saw the red syringes. The ones Wesker needed. Absolute essential for him, before food and water. As Wesker focused on aiming at the reaper, I pulled out of his grip and ran for it. I jumped through the wall of flame and slid under the reaper on the floor into the room. I quickly grabbed two briefcases from a shelf and filled them with the red syringes. I ran a rope through the handles and slung them over my shoulder so my hands were free.

I turned back. I could see Wesker's shocked expression. The fire had spread across the entire room, filling the air with black smoke. The reaper stood in the doorway, advancing on me. I was trapped. 'Heh, guess I never really thought that one through…' I thought to myself, slightly amused at my situation. "I guess you really do crazy things for the people you love." I spoke aloud, noticing Wesker flinch at that, through the image of crackling flame. The reaper took another step toward me, and another. It was almost within the distance where it could end me. Wesker shot at it, but his bullets didn't penetrate the hard shell on its back. I leaned against the wall, a smirk on my face. Wesker ran and slid across the wet floor, and as he passed under the reaper he shot at its weak underbelly.

Green acid poured from the wound, and Wesker shielded his face with his arms as the acidic substance poured onto him. He let out a shrill yell as it ate through his shirt and burned into his skin. Running to Wesker's side, I quickly pulled him out of the way as the reaper's limp body fell to the floor. For a few moments, we sat there panting and coughing from the smoke in the air. I was on my hands and knees, with Wesker sitting on the floor beside me. We helped each other to our feet then ran back into the other room. When the flames separated for a few seconds, we jumped through and got to the door. As Wesker pried it open, the flames exploded from the lack of oxygen in the room. As we ran out towards the door, the fire spread through the house.

I staggered down the steps behind Wesker as we got in his car and sped off towards the nearest deserted city. I un-slung the briefcases from my shoulder and put them on the back seat. I looked at his house engulfed in flames, in the rear view mirror. I looked over at Wesker, whose jaw was trembling slightly. If I didn't know him better, I'd say he were about to cry, or maybe lose it. "My home... my work... my legacy... everything... it's all gone..." I took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "You still have me."


	20. Moving On

~Present~

I looked over at Wesker. He was trembling slightly and I knew it wasn't good. "Love, please pull over." I asked. Wesker didn't resist and stopped the car at the edge of the shore along the ocean. I took off my seat belt and leaned towards him. His arms were charred and there were several areas where the first few layers of his skin had actually been eaten away by the acid. I got out of the car and opened the trunk, breathing a sigh of relief as I lay my eyes on several guns, loads of ammunition, food, water, and medical supplies. I grabbed some green herb ointment and bandage, walking to the driver's side, opening the door and kneeling down. Wesker looked away as I pulled up the remains of his tattered sweater sleeves.

Lines of blood streaked down his forearms. I smeared some of the ointment on my fingertips and rubbed it over some of his wounds, and even after waiting a few minutes, nothing happened. "It's… not working…" Wesker looked at me. "The progenitor virus won't let it. Remember, Chris, I may not be dead but my bodies cells are. They won't work with the healing treatment of any kind of herb or medicine. I have to wait for them to regenerate. I'll be fine in a few days." I grabbed one of the syringes from a briefcase in the back seat and flicked the tip with my finger before gently penetrating the skin on Wesker's arm and injecting the red fluid into his veins. He let out a breath and relaxed. I bandaged the wounds as best I could so they wouldn't get infected, if that was even possible in his case.

I smiled at him. "It was worth risking my life for you." I stretched one of my legs over to the other side of the seat and sat on his lap. Our eyes locked. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pressed our lips together. Our tongues swirled around each other in hungry lust, all pain and loss forgotten. 'Right now, all that matters is that we have each other.' I thought to myself. Wesker wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our hips grinding together. A small gasp escaped my mouth. I bit my lip. Wesker licked up my neck and nibbled on my ear. Restraining myself from giving into him was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Wesker moaned as I dragged my nails hard down his back. Every moment that passed, it was harder to stop ourselves from losing control and giving into the lust and passion that surrounded us. I couldn't hold back anymore. We pulled our shirts over our heads and collided in another animalistic make out session, bodies pressed together. We helped each other quickly take black pants and boxers off. Wesker grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, causing me to let out a loud moan. He repositioned himself, leaning back, and raised my hips, letting me down on his length. I moaned and whipped back my head in ecstasy as he shoved his full length deep into the recesses of my body.

I wrapped my arms around Wesker's shoulders as he raised and lowered his hips over and over. I had to bite my bottom lip so hard it bled so I wouldn't scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "W-Wesker! Ngghh!" I moaned every time he thrust inside me, sending an explosion of pleasure through my blood every time my heart pumped. Wesker bit hard into the skin of my collar bone, increasing his speed significantly. He hit the spot inside me that drove me crazy with pleasure, almost making me climax, but I held it back as long as I could. "Wesker… I… I'm going to cum!" Wesker lapped at the blood seeping from my shoulder, and we let out our final moans as we climaxed together. I collapsed against Wesker. We were both panting hard, sweaty and cum covered.

He held me close until we caught our breath, then we kissed a final time, but slowly and passionately. "I don't know what I'd do without you right now…' He whispered, short of breath. "You'd probably die." We both laughed and held each other for a few long moments, our naked bodies pressed against one another. We got dressed, and I looked down the shoreline and saw a small house surrounded by a fence on the edge of the beach, which looked remotely quite and untouched. Wesker saw it too, started the ignition and drove up to the fence. We got out of the car and opened the trunk, grabbing a few guns and some ammo, just in case some crazy ass flesh rotting clown or something tried to jump us.

We easily climbed over the fence, since it was only six feet tall. Surprisingly, the area outside was quiet and zombie-free. The only noise came from the steady lapping of the ocean water. There was a good ten acres of land surrounding the house on the inside of the fencing, and the fence actually went into the water for about 30 feet, then came back to shore and surrounded the house. It was all practically a big circle. "Wow, who ever lived here had it all figured out..." Wesker smirked at me as we each flattened our backs against the wall on each side of the front door, guns tight in our hands. Wesker was holding his samurai edge, and I wielded an ak-74. The position we were in made me think back to the days when Wesker was my Captain… I shook the thought away. Wesker nodded. I nodded. He kicked in the door and I followed, entering with caution.

"Entrance, clear. Living room, clear." I went through the old safety protocol from when I was part of the B.S.A.A. We split apart to search the entire house quicker. Wesker walked quickly, knee's bent, up the creaky staircase. I went down to the basement. It was murky and dark. I pulled out a flashlight and surveyed the area. Majority of the room was empty, except for a few boxes shoved up against the walls here and there. The light shined on something metal and I walked closer, squinting my eyes. I almost shouted in joy. The far wall was completely covered with almost every gun I'd ever seen, and shit loads of ammunition piled on the floor by it. 'Heh, they really did have it all figured out. The basement is clear.' I thought to Wesker.

I walked up the stairs and we rendezvous at the front door. "The house is completely zombie-free." Wesker said, smirking. "So I guess this is base camp now?" I asked. Wesker let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. Did I ever tell you how adorable you were in S.T.A.R.S. when you were following my orders and referring to everything in military terms?" I smiled at him and we walked back outside. There was grass surrounding the house, and some vines climbing up the sides of the walls. "Huh, I guess the constant spray of water helped some vegetation grow. Maybe this world isn't completely doomed after all." I kneeled down and brushed the petals of a single red rose.

"After all the destruction, pain, and suffering, there is still some beauty left in this God forsaken place." I gently broke the tulip at the base of the stem and stood up, walking to the edge of the water so it lapped at my feet. Wesker stood beside me and took my empty hand in his, our fingers intertwined. We gazed out across the seemingly endless blue torrents. "Alex, even though we never had much time to spend together, I cherished you as a true friend from the first moment we met until the last moment we spoke. We had so much in common, and so many stories untold. You had an amazing aim with weapons, and though your life was very short lived, I believe you will be happy for the rest of eternity in Heaven. We will miss you, and you'll be in our hearts always." And with that, I tossed the rose out into the shining blue water, and it slowly drifted out with the tide.


	21. Last Happiness

~Present~

After a day of painstakingly hard cleaning and re-organizing, we finally made it possible to live in the house. Other than the lack of electricity and fresh water (plenty of salt water could be found in the ocean though), it was almost like a real home. I looked over at Wesker, who wiped his brow with the back of his tattered sleeve. He looked tired and dreary, an unmistakable sadness lurking in the fiery pools of his eyes, which lacked their normal red tint to the edges. They were only yellow and amber, like cat's eyes. He looked so beaten up and defeated. It hurt just to look at him like this. Wesker sat on the couch and I sat beside him, putting my hand atop his. We gazed into each others eyes, countless understandings silently passing between us.

I slowly leaned into him, and Wesker closed the last few inches between us. He pressed his lips against mine softly. I loved his gentle, caring side. It was nice. Wesker's touch calmed me, made me feel whole; without it, I would die. My arms found their way around his shoulders, and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. The kiss intensified and deepened. Wesker raised one hand and ran it through my nearing shoulder-length brown hair. We pulled apart, panting hard. I let my eyes flutter open, to look at the man that I fell madly in love with at first sight. "I never saw why you always wore those shades. Your eyes are so beautiful." I put my hand on his cheek and he smiled. Not a small smirk or grin, but he genuinely smiled.

It made me smile too. And I wanted him more. I desired him, lusted him, wanted every part of him. And he wanted it too; I could see it in his eyes. Wesker pulled my shirt over my head and played with my nipple in between two fingers. A small gasp escaped my lips, which were quickly covered with his own. His scent was intoxicating, exhilarating, stimulating. It fueled the animal inside me, and my need for him grew tenfold. I shoved Wesker back and lay on top of him, pushing my tongue in his mouth and grabbing handfuls of silky blond hair. Wesker let out a moan that was soon drowned out by our tongues sliding over each other.

I believed that hating him so much for so long, only made me want him and love him more. Love and hate are two emotions, feelings, with so many things in common, yet so very uncommon. Now, when I look into Wesker's eyes, I don't have to doubt every action or accusation about him I have made. 'Everything happened for a reason, a greater purpose. It's true our fates are forever intertwined, but now I don't have to hurt the person I love. I can be happy, we can be happy, together forever.' "Chris, your thinking an essay on how you feel for me. Just don't think..." Wesker stated. I pulled his shirt over his head and pressed our bodies together, relishing the feel of our skin together as it made contact.

Wesker tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed his lips against mine. His smell, his taste, his touch… all of it drew me in. I nibbled at the skin of his collar bone. Wesker let out a low moan. The sound was music to my ears… so I bit harder. As I increased the pressure I was applying to his skin with my teeth, it seemed he got more aroused. "C-Chris… you should… stop…" He said in between breaths. I licked up his chest and collarbone, up his neck and jaw line, until our lips met again. I dug my nails down the skin of his back and Wesker threw me onto the floor, pulling off my pants and his own in two quick fluid motions.

I quivered as Wesker slowly trailed his fingers down my chest and stomach. His hand gently clenched my cock. His touch sent a flare of excitement through my blood. He slowly stroked my cock and I couldn't control the moans that escaped my mouth when he liked the head with his skilled tongue. "W-Wesker…" Wesker lapped at my cock quicker, before taking the head into his mouth. He slowly sucked, taking in another inch every time he went down. Soon he had my whole length in his mouth. I reached over and took his cock in my hand and stroked him quickly. He increased his speed, taking me in over and over. Just as I was about to cum, he stopped and smirked at me.

"Cock block! That's not fair!" Wesker rolled me onto my stomach and forced me into the doggie style position. I dug my nails into the carpet as three fingers penetrated me and quickly worked me. "Unnghh..Wesker…p-please…" "Please what, Chris?" It felt like he was torturing me, dragging the time on, making me wait. "P-please…enter me…" I felt the head of his cock prodding my entrance, and he shoved his full length in. I let out a loud moan as he adjusted his positioning so his cock touched my prostate. Wesker slowly pushed in and out of me, hitting my prostate every time, sending an electric sensation of pleasure through my blood.

Wesker increased his thrusting speed and grabbed a handful of my hair, jerking my head back. I hissed out a moan. Wesker licked my neck and bit into it hard. We moaned together and came, the sound of our voices mixing together in one sound of ecstasy. The rush of his warm cum inside me sent shivers down my spine. We pulled apart, trying to control our quickened breathing. I don't know how long we lay there, Wesker's arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I didn't know that it would be my last time of being content and happy. Or that it was the last time we would ever be together like this again.


	22. Final Goodbye's

~Present~

I stood on the shore of the beach, the waves lapping at the sand a few inches from my feet. I turned and looked at the ever-growing amount of zombies moaning on the other side of the fence, about ten feet away. More and more I wish that things were back the way they used to be. Before zombies. Before T and G. Before Umbrella. Back when I was in s.t.a.r.s. everything seemed so simple and straightforward then. You could live peacefully without having to keep the lights on at night, or do laps inside your house holding an Ithaca M37 shotgun, or barricade the windows and doors while you're asleep.

But for some reason, I almost felt at peace. Sure, Wesker and I didn't have much food or water. We have each other, and right now, that's all that matters to me. But peace never lasts. I felt sick to my stomach and dropped to my knees, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I gritted my teeth. Something wasn't right. Could something be wrong with the monster inside me? I quickly thought back through all the times Wesker had bragged about Uroboros, when we were trying to kill each other. Then it hit me. He had said something about Uroboros rejecting the host and taking over their body. But wouldn't it have happened when I was first injected? It didn't make sense, but I knew what was happening.

I felt shocked and scared for my life. My thoughts were jumbled. The pain increased and I could feel it swarming beneath my skin. Wesker must have known, because I heard the door to the house open. I looked up at him and our eyes met. I had never seen Wesker so scared in my life. "I-I'm sorry…I'm not strong enough…" Wesker began to run towards me, but not soon enough. Dozens of tentacles burst through the flesh on my back and arms, bringing with them small rivers of crimson blood. "Chris!" Wesker yelled, and he ran for me with inhuman speed. I could barely see him, until ten of the tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He was immobilized.

I felt drained of every inch of stamina I had. I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried to. The zombies at the fence were shrieking at the smell of my blood, driving them into a rabid frenzy. I looked over at Wesker who was struggling, but to no prevail. A few of the tentacles flailed wildly before latching onto the fence and pulling it apart. "No!" I yelled, using all of my willpower to stand up. The fence was down and a horde of zombies were streaking towards us. Wesker eyes glowed bright red. He let out a roar and used his inhuman strength to reach his Samurai Edge. He aimed ten very accurate shots, which blew the tentacles wrapped around his limbs clean off. I hissed out in pain and fell to my knees.

Uroboros receded, leaving multiple bloody holes in my skin. Wesker ran to my side and pulled my arm over his shoulder and helped me run to the house. We flung the door open and slammed it shut, quickly pushing a cabinet in front of it. I could hear the zombies banging on the door. We ran down to the basement and grabbed two duffel bags full of guns and ammunition before running up two sets of stairs to the top floor. Wesker smashed a small window with the butt of his PSG1. He started to snipe the heads of the zombies, but we both knew it was more than we could handle at this point. He grabbed an RPG and launched it into the side of the horde. Down went sixty zombies.

"There must be at least three hundred zombies here… and more are still coming." I pulled a grenade out of a duffel bag and pulled the pin, throwing it out the window into the center of the horde. We covered our ears and hit the floor as it exploded, sending bits of zombie through the window. It took out about twenty of the zombies. We looked at each other shocked as the zombies kicked down the door. In a matter of moments they would be following the scent of my blood… I whipped around with my hand tightly gripped on the Lightning Hawk I was holding, aiming right at the door. Wesker stood beside me in the same position: listening, wary, ready.

The zombies burst through the door and we fired our weapons as fast as we could, the pile of dead headless bodies on the floor rapidly increasing. When my gun ran out of ammo, I grabbed another from my side and quickly sprayed into the remaining zombies. Shells of bullets pooled at our feet. The last zombie fell and hit the floor dead, and the only noise that filled the room was the clang of the last bullet shell hitting the floor. I looked at Wesker and nodded, slowly advancing towards the staircase, gun ready, as Wesker looked out the window. As I just peered over the pile of dead bodies, a zombie takes me by surprise and jumps at me, biting into the flesh on my wrist.

I let out an agonizing scream in pain, and its head was shot clear off. I fell backwards onto the floor, and Wesker ran to my side. I could already feel myself dying… its like a poison running through my blood, you can feel it as it penetrates your organs. I let out a stifled groan. Wesker leaned over me, tears streaking from his eyes. "No… no no no no! This can't be happening!" It was the first time I ever saw Wesker shed tears. It physically hurt to see it. I took his hand in mine and looked into his eyes. The corner of my vision began to blur. My end was near. "I-I'm sorry…" Wesker shook his head over and over. He couldn't believe what was happening.

I wanted to reassure him, tell him everything was going to be alright. But we both knew it wouldn't. I would be dead and un-dead in a matter of moments, and not only would the love of my life have to watch me die, he would have to put a bullet to my head when I un-died. I'd never wish this fate on anyone. I could feel my eyes begin to fall heavy and flutter in my lack of strength to keep them open. The time was now. I was going to die, and nothing could change that. "This is all my fault…" Wesker was sobbing now, his yellow eyes weak and blank. Bland pits of sorrow. I reached up and pulled him into me, and our lips pressed together for the last time. I looked into his eyes, a single tear falling from mine. "I love you…" All the color from my vision began to fade.

~Wesker's POV~

I held Chris' hand tightly. I couldn't believe what was happening. The person I cared most about in the world, the only person I ever cared about, was dying in front of my eyes. And it was my fault. For having a stupid vision of a better world. For creating these stupid viruses. For thinking I was a God… when Chris was right the whole time. 'I'm not a God… I'm a monster.' I thought to myself as tears continued to pour from my eyes. Not once had I ever been close to shedding a tear, but this new found emotion of sorrow mixed with pain and depression was forcing dozens of them out of my eyes every minute.

I felt my whole world come crushing down as the pulse of Chris Redfield weakened by the second. 'Chris… he is only 32 for God sakes! He should have lived a full, happy life with me…' His eyes began to un-focus and turn lighter shades of a gray-blue, like the sky on a stormy day. His skin was pale. I kissed his forehead, and manged to force words out of my quivering lips. "I-I…love you too, Chris." He smiled weakly and his eyes closed. His hand went limp in mine and was faint of a heartbeat. I cradled his dead body in my arms and flung my head back, letting out an unearthly scream. I am truly alone in this world now. I gently lay Chris on the floor and stood up, grabbing an AK-74 in each hand. It is now my personal mission to kill every last one of these mother fuckers.

My scream was the perfect bait, because more and more zombies ran up the stairs. I felt empty and hollow like a shell. I raised the guns and fired, not letting go of the triggers until the clips were empty. I threw the guns in the air, quickly grabbing two more clips and replacing them as I caught the guns in my hands. I continued to spray down every damn thing that moved. I had never been so angry and set for revenge in my entire life, my eyes burning a red crimson, darker than the color of blood. The tears in my eyes slowly dried, leaving nothing but salty streaks on my cheeks. I shed the blood of hundreds of zombies, fueling my revenge more and more every time their blood splattered my clothes. All I wanted to do was kill and destroy. My mind was set on it. And when my mind is set on something, I see it through. No matter what.

~Chris' POV~

I opened my eyes. My mind felt groggy. A strong pain in my stomach suggested I hadn't eaten anything in a long time. All I could think about was food. Sinking my teeth into a rare steak, blood oozing from the corners of my mouth. My mouth watered at the thought. I could smell food. Meat, to be exact. It smelled delicious, and I was determined to find it. I stood up on wobbly legs. I could hear noised but couldn't make out the sounds. I turned my head to look to my left. A man with blond hair and black clothes was shooting people... others, as hungry as I. I felt I knew this man but I couldn't place where or why. All I knew was he smelled amazing. So good I wanted to sink my teeth into his tender skin and chew on the flesh and muscle, swallow every last bit of him until my hunger was content. I took slow steps towards the man, who was unaware of my presence. I gnawed on my bottom lip in anticipation. This meal was going to be exquisite. He didn't lack meat at all.

When I was right behind him, I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms over his, and bit hard into his neck. He let out a scream and fell to his knees, throwing me off of him. One gloved hand covered the seeping wound. The smell of his blood was intoxicating. The man looked at me. He looked… sad... scared? "Chris…" Was all that he said. Who was Chris? It couldn't have been me. The man reached his hand towards me and caressed my cheek. I looked at him through gray eyes. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I had to eat. I quickly grabbed his arm and sunk my teeth into it. He let out another howl, but didn't try to stop me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my body. Why would he want to touch me? Fuck, I was so hungry. I bit into the skin on his shoulder. He stopped screaming now, and reverted to crying. The smallest sliver of my sanity that remained was screaming inside my head to stop, but I couldn't. It was impossible. "I-I know… that your…in t-there some…where… C-Chris, j-j-just know…how much…I…l-love you…" He whispered in my ear.

A single tear slid from grey eyes. In the end, Wesker couldn't bring himself to kill the only person he ever loved. Instead, he let Chris kill him. It made Wesker happy knowing that there might be a chance he could spend time with Chris' soul in the afterlife. He made the right choice, knowing he could never live an eternity without Chris by his side. Even though Wesker never told Chris he loved him until the very end, inside his heart there was an undying love growing since the moment he had laid eyes on Chris Redfield.


	23. Taste Of Heaven

~Chris' POV, Present~

I took a deep breath of fresh air into my lungs and opened my eyes. The sky was an onyx black lined with thousands of bright stars, surrounded by the glow of the full moon. I was lying on my back, many silhouettes of tropical trees looming overhead. The sound of water lapping gently against the shore sounded in my ears. I got to my feet and did a 360 to take in my surroundings. "A…tropical beach? On an island? Where am I?" I asked myself rhetorically. I pushed my way through the low shrubs and tall grass, delving deeper into the island I was on.

The brush and shrubs became thicker and thicker until they gave way to a clearing. A shore with several large boulders surrounding a small lake of water. A small waterfall pouring the refreshing liquid into the lake, sending ripples across the water. A silhouette of a man was standing on one of the boulders beside the waterfall, his head tilted back to face the sky. The moonlight reflected off his black shades, making them look florescent, his hair shining a golden color. "Wesker!" I yelled in excitement, running through the shallows of the cool water.

His head turned at the sound of my voice, and a smile spread across his face. I jumped into his arms and he held me tight. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and sighed happily. As I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, I touched something soft. I reeled back. My vision had adjusted and I could see what I had touched. Two large, black feathered wings jutted out of Wesker's upper back. He noticed the look of shock on my face and smirked. He tilted his head to the sky and spread his wings to their full length. His wing span was at least 16 feet across. His slick black wings caught the moonlight at a perfect angle to make them shine like obsidian and black diamonds.

I gaped in awe at his beauty. He was absolutely stunning, magnificent, breath taking. So many words could describe the man in front of me. His skin was radiant: un-scarred, unscathed, and un-flawed. He was an angel. Wesker chuckled at my gaping mouth and I closed it and smiled at him. "You have them too, Chris." 'I what?' I thought to myself. That's when I noticed the feeling in my shoulder blade's, as if there was something sticking in them. I took in a deep breath and looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, two pure snow white wings were attached to them. I felt like I was going to collapse and knelt down to steady myself.

Wesker leaned down at my side and placed a hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes. His eyes weren't their normal red and yellow. They were the color of liquid gold, showing concern but still full of strength. I caught my reflection in his eyes, my own the color of liquid silver. Wesker stood and held out a hand to me. I looked up at him and took it, standing tall. Wesker drew me into his arms and wrapped his large obsidian wings around us. I felt warm and safe and I never wanted to be apart from him ever again. But now I knew, in my very core, I never would be without him again. "Were… were not on Earth are we?" I asked. Wesker shook his head. "This place is far too beautiful to be Earth. But I assure you, it is real."

Wesker let go of me and spread his wings. He leaped into the air and flapped them calmly, rising about ten feet off the ground. "Its simple, Chris. Trust me. Jump." I looked up at him, uneasy. He looked so calm and collected, as if he could read a book while hovering above me. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. When I opened them, I used all of my strength and jumped into the air, snapping my wings open and flapping them wildly. I couldn't drop the feeling that I was going to lose my concentration and crash into the ground below, but I didn't. It was as simple as walking.

Wesker was right. After a few minutes it became easier. I rose to Wesker's level and watched his wings rise and fall in even intervals, thrusting with pure power. I got the hang of it. Wesker smirked at me. "You look stunning." He said. I tried to hide my smile but it broke through the corners of my mouth. Wesker surged upward, gained a good fifteen feet every second. I flew up after him. Eventually we stopped rising and stayed facing each other, our wings rising and falling in unison. I looked down at the island below us. It looked small. We must be at an altitude of at least ten thousand feet.

I imagined my wings cramping and just stopping altogether, sending me plummeting into the ground below at more than 200 miles per hour. But I kept calm and kept afloat. Wesker and I circled each other gracefully, so close our wingtips touching during the down strokes. I smiled and realized I was actually quite enjoying myself. This place was peaceful and safe, a perfect remote location for just the two of us to be together forever. Wesker returned my smile. The moon was full and bright, so close I felt like I could reach out and touch it.

Wesker taunted me by saying, "I bet you're too slow to catch me, Chris." Before folding his wings and dropping towards the ocean. I let out a chuckle. He wanted me to chase him. 'Meh, what's the worse that could happen?' I rhetorically asked myself before folding my wings flat against my back and descending after him. As the wind streaked through my wings I felt light and free. It was almost impossible to describe, the feeling unlike any other in the world. The closest I could describe it would be feeling unstoppable.

I caught up to Wesker in a matter of moments, and the island became closer and closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist just as we were within one hundred feet of the shore and snapped my wings out at an angle, slowing our speed and we hit the sand, rolling several times before I came to a stop on top of Wesker, our lips inches apart. We were both panting hard. We broke into laughter which died out as we gazed into one another's eyes, before I pressed my lips against his. 'Wesker tastes like Heaven… how ironic.' I wrapped my arms around him and we held each other close. Now I finally understood. This is what Wesker envisioned; a truly perfect world. And now, we shared it together, forever.


End file.
